If Everything Was Sugar and Strawberry's Then There Wouldn't Be War
by Wolves silver wind
Summary: This is a small Fanfic about a different course the war against Takasugi takes. I don't own Gintama nor any of its characters, it is owned by Sorachi Hideaki. (rated for language and gore); PLEASE REVIEW! (Sorry, but I have a huge writers block. Will be finished but... ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note (Beginning of story): **

*** **Narration

*"Talking"  
>* <em>Thoughts<em>  
>*<strong><em>Narrator intrusion<em>**

The streets of Kabuki Chou were silent on the night everything changed.

When everyone learned the true identity of their friend, Sakata Gintoki.

The day Katsura joined forces with Takasugi to reform Edo.

**Chapter One; Don't Interrupt my JUMP Time, Dammit!**

**-x-**

_**A few days earlier**_

"SHADDUP I'M COMING!" the leader of the Yorozuya yelled at the person at the door. His precious weekly JUMP would have to wait, they knocked non-stop and it was beginning to give him a headache. He couldn't read with a headache. He opened it to see no one.

"Gin-san, who is it?" Kagura, the small yato girl, asked from inside the house.

"Dunno." Gintoki said, picking up the large box and turning around. Just then Shinpachi was climbing up the stairs to their second-floor house.

"Ah, Megan. Mind carrying this in?" He tossed the large box to the unprepared, generic-looking boy, whose only feature is his glasses. Unready he 'caught' the box only for it to hit him and make him fall down the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL GINTOKI!" he screamed, blood running down his forehead,"WHY COULDN'T YOU CARRY IT IN?!"

"Ah, well, you see," the man began,"I haven't done my arm stretches yet so doing any labor with my arms could mess them up." The dead-fish crimson eyes stared into the boys unbelieving brown ones. Shrugging he followed the lazy man into his rented house where the yato girl in a red Chinese dress stood.

"Oh, you're here, Megan. What's that?" Shinpachi had a vein twitch in annoyance.

Sighing he spoke,"Yeah, Gin-san. What is this?" Brushing the red-haired girl aside Gintoki examined the box._ Long enough for a sword... _He felt around it. _Say, what is in here? _

"Maybe we should just feed it to Sadaharu." The yato girl exclaimed gaining a 'woof' response from the over-sized white dog.

Rolling his eyes at the two, Shinpachi looked back at Gintoki,"Well, whose it addressed to?" Gintoki turned the box over, feeling it's contents shift. On the bottom there lay the address.

"Hmm? Shiroyahsa (white demon)?" At Kaguras words Gintokis eyes widened. _Is it Takasugi? Katsura? Or is it another veteran from the Joui War?_

"Well, looks like it's not ours so-" Shinpachi stopped as the silver-haired man began ripping at the box. "H-hey! We can't send it back opened!"

"We aren't sending it back." Gintoki responded in his usual, apathetic tone. The two watched their naturally-permed leader open the box and a slight 'crash' resounded. It was the sound of metal hitting metal, a sound Gintoki knew well.

"Gin-san..." Kagura watched her bosses face change from it's usual dead-fish one to a cold, serious one.

Looking inside Gintoki sees a note and picks it up. It read:

_ Dear Kintoki, _

"Ah, that Bastard Tatsuma." Gintoki grumbled then continued,

_I assume you've gotten my package and are wondering why I've sent you these._

"These?" Gintoki put his hand it the box and moved around until he saw a glint of white. _No this can't be..._ Hastily he continued reading.

_Let me just state this before you throw them out- you'll need them I've gotten wind of Takasugi and his plans- to have a war against Edo. _

Gintoki read the word again, _WAR_, he didn't like the sound of that. Kagura and Shinpachi watched Gintoki's reaction as he read on through the note. They became more and more worried as Gintoki grew more serious.

_If you have yet to look at the items- which i'm sure is probably the case, you can probably guess what they are. It is from the Joui War, and they were hard to get a hold of. _

Gintoki grabbed the box at this and dumped its contents to the ground with a loud 'clang' noise. There it was. The shining black breast plate. The white robe and headband. The sandals and the grey pants. The white sword. It was all here.

Shinpachi and Kagura looked at the items then at each other with the same question,_ why?_

_ Before you rampage around the cit for me, you don't have to. Right now i'm giving Katsura his package. Gintoki, i know i'm asking a lot, but we need the Shiroyahsa in this battle._

Gintoki reread that line. Below the words 'Shiroyasha' he can see the erased word 'you'.

_ It's going to be a war and even the shoguns gotten wind of it. He's forming an army for it and asked me to participate. I'll do it if you- and Katsura- join too. We all know the shogun will lead us, but all veterans know that the Shiroyasha will truly lead us._

Again, below 'Shiroyahsa' Gintoki could see the faint words 'Kintoki'.

_I'll await your reply at a meeting at Ikumatsu's Ramen Shop at 8:00 pm._

Sighing, Gintoki bent down and picked up all of the boxes treasure, setting it on the table.

"Gin-san?" red-haired girls blue eyes beamed at him, Gintoki looked at her then back at the items. Ruffling his hand through his silver hair he gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'll be busy at 8 tonight." He stated, lifting the white kimono in front of him.

"What's this, aru?" Kagura said, picking up the black breast plate.

"Something i used to use..." Gintoki responded as he folded the kimono and grabbed the white sword.

"Do you mean during the war." Shinpachis question went unanswered as Gintoki grabbed his chest plate and headed for his room. Shinpachi and Kagura looked at each other, then the letter. Hastily they grabbed it and skimmed the words before Gintoki came back.

They read the entire thing and Gintoki was still in his room, sliding the door open just a crack they see Gintoki with a shining-white sword in his hands.

His eyes are closed as he slices through the air with ease. Jumping and swinging as if he were in a dance, a true samurai. The moves were swift and perfect as he slashed around, seemingly oblivious to his awed onlookers. _It seems that he's not here anymore..._ Shinpachi's thoughts raced as he watched his boss slice through the air. When he stopped he opened his eyes which gleamed in a blood red sending shivers down the children's spines. In a slow intake of breath, Gintoki closed and opened his eyes, reverting it back to its dead-fish state.

"You read the note?" Gintoki said, the two knew they'd been caught and slid the door open all the way.

"So, this war with Takasugi..." Shinpachi spoke, not knowing what to say.

"I know i can't stop you," Gintoki looked at them, sliding the white sword back into its sheath. "But, i will ask you to not participate."

"Huh!" Kagura shrieked,"Does Gin-san think we're weak?" She stared at him angrily. Shinpachi looked at the silver haired samurai who averted his gaze.

"No, that's not it." Gintoki looked back at the boy, tapping his sword. "War doesn't always have to do with this kind of strength, but this kind." Gintoki pointed at his head.

"But i don't want- a perm, Gin-san! I just wanna fight!" Kagura whined, Gintokis vein twitched in anger.

"A perm isn't that bad!" he retorted,"And besides, I mean mental strength." Shinpachi stared at his boss.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gintoki looked at the boy and sighed.

"War is much more of a mental battle then a physical one. I just don't think you should go through that type of thing at your age. That's all."

"You mean killing and see death, don't you?" Gintoki stared at the boy and ran his fingers through his curly head.

"As I said, i ask of you not to join," Gintoki walked to the door and between them. Placing his hands on both of their heads he continued,"but i can't stop you. I can only warn you." And with that Gintoki walked out the door with his 'Lake Touya' bokuto.

The two stared at the place where Gintoki stood then back at eachother.

"Like hell i ain't fighting!" Kagura pumped her fist into the air,"Come on Sadaharu, lets go teach that permed bastard his rightful place!" the dog yipped and the two ran out the door. Shinpachi walked back into Gintokis room and found the white kimono and chest plate sent in the box. He scanned it and realized it wasn't as white as he had initially thought. It was tinted a light shade of red all over. He realized that every article of clothing was the same. The one most clean was the pure white sword, other then for one part. At the seem between the hilt and the blade, it was stained such a deep shade of crimson that he almost passed it off as black.

"And what're you doing?" Shinpachi spun around expecting to see Gin-san only for it to be a familiar, raven-haired samurai.

"Oh, Katsura." He noted that the man was in his usual monk disguise.

"Going through Gintokis things, are we?"

"Who let you in?" Shinpachi ignored Katsuras remark.

"Huh? Oh, the door was opened. I thought Gintoki was expecting me to come because he had finally decided to join the Joui Patriots once again."

"Or," Shinpachi stared at the man,"because you thought you two would talk about Takasugi's war?" This made the samurai go silent, _on the dot, huh?_

"Hmm, how do you know about that?" Shinpachi pointed at the note on the floor beside Katsuras feet. Picking it up he skimmed it as Shinpachi continued.

"That's not the case anyway, Kagura left the door open after she ran out." Katsura turned and set the note down.

"When Gintoki comes back, can you relay a message for me?" Shinpachi looked at the man in confusion, but nodded anyway.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Katsura waved his hand in front of his face in dismissal.

"No, no. He wouldn't hear of it." Katsuras face suddenly got serious as he said,"Tell him the Tendoshu and the Shogun have met about war conditions. I've heard a particular member has made a bold proposition."

"That's all? What's the proposition?"

"Gintoki will understand with just that. I must leave." And with that he bowed, turned, then walked out the front door. Sighing Shinpachi decided to ask Gintoki about the clothes later, and put them back.

**-x-**

_**A few hours later= 7: (something) pm.**_

"Oi! Shinpachi," Gintoki walking into the door drinking a carton of strawberry milk,"what's that smell?"

"Megan decided to cook for us today, aru!" Kagura pipped up and Gintoki nodded n response.

"Huh?! Who're you calling Megan!" Shinpachi burst into the room.

"Ah, shaddup." Gintoki sighed, picking his nose and flicking the contents to some unknown destination.

"Oh, Gin-san, you're back!" Shinpachi said, looking warily at the area Gintoki flicked towards. "Katsura came by."

"Did you tell him i'm not joining his Joui rebellion?" Gintoki went to sit at his desk, crossing his feet on top of it.

"Um, no." Shinpachi watched him and continued,"He told me to relay a message."

"Huh, what's that?" Gintoki began picking his nose with his pinky again.

"That the Tendoshu and Shogun met, and that... one of them made a certain proposition." Gintoki paused and leered down on Shinpachi, the crimson eyes seeming deadly. Both Kagura and Shinpachi shivered at the aura, going unnoticed by Gintoki.

"Did he say anything else?"

"N-no," Shinpachi stuttered,"He said that you'd understand." Nodding Gintoki turned into his room.

"I'll be leaving now." Gintoki said walking out with his white sword and Bokuto strapped to his waist.

"Isn't it almost 8?" Shinpachi looked at Kagura.

"Don't worry, Megan," she said,"Even if it's late, and even if he's an adult. He won't be hooking up with any girls 'cause of his perm." Shinpachis vein twitched in anger.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!" He launched at her with a kick, only for his ankle to be caught by the yato. She threw him into the wall, cracking it, gaining angered yells from Otose-san.

"Oi, Pachi-san," Kagura said, eating some rice,"Don't anger the old hag."

"Whose an old hag?" Otose stood in the doorway, smoke in hand.

"Ah, ohld hahg?" Kagura said with a mouthful of food. Otose looked around.

"I take it that idiot isn't home?" She looked at Shinpachi who shook his head. "I came to warn him about something but seeing he's gone i'll just tell you two."

"Tell us what?" Otose took another drag. Her eyes suddenly became serious as she spoke.

"There's danger lurking around every corner. I've had Tama at my hand at all times, but that doesn't fix everything."

"Oh, so you came to ask Gin-san to fix everything?" Kagura spoke after she swallowed.

"No," she looked at the girl,"I came to make another promise." Shinpachi and Otose met eyes, then she waved and hand, turned around, and walked down the stairs.

"Shin-chan..." Kagura looked at the boy, 90% glasses, 6% water, 4% trash and 1% Otae's brother.

"Wait, wait, WAIT! Narrator! What's with that kind of description!" Shinpachi screamed.

"What's wrong, Megan? It's the truth." The two glared at each other **_thankfully forgetting about me_.**

"Huh, what was that, narrator-san? How could we forget you?" Kagura looked up to where ever she thinks i am. **_Lets just get on with the story..._**

Sighing, Shinpachi nods and looks back at the door. "I wonder is Gin-san will be alright..."

"Well, why worry when we can just ask narrator-san?" Kagura asks.

"Huh, well, narrator-san probably doesn't know yet." **_Shinpachi's correct on this one._**

"Well, it makes sense that he's that much of a smart-ass. I mean, he IS 90% glasses, eh, narrator-san?" Kagura eats another mouthful.

"EH! Why are we back to this!"

_**Getting out of there, we go over to Gintoki in the streets of Kabuki Chou...**_

"Shin-chan."

"What?"

"I think narrator-san ran away."

"..."

"Ne, Shin-chan? I guess you just weren't an important enough character for her to stay."

"HUH! Doesn't that mean you're saying that about yourself too!"

"No, no, Kagura-senpai is much to cool for them to handle. You're much to _glasses._"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Oh, don't run from the truth."

"...Hey, Kagura-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Why are there no descriptions on us talking?"

"'Cause narrator-san isn't watching us anymore."

"..."

**-x-**

"Ara, ara," Gintoki whined as the rain started,"what's this gonna do to my hair?" Taking lazy steps he makes it to Ikumatsu's half-soaked and tired.

"Oh, Kintoki-" Tatsuma started only to get himself smacked with a chair. As he recovers from hitting the wall Gintoki sits next to Katsura.

"Oi, Zura," Gintoki starts.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" Gintoki waves his hand in dismissal.

"You gonna join the Shogun?" Katsura looked at him with a face of shock.

"To protect this country, I'll do anything." Sighing, Gintoki looks up at the ceiling..

"Oh, uh, Kin-san-"

"That's not any better!" Gintoki plants his foot in Tatsumas face who fly's into the wall now unconscious with his goofy smile.

"How do you expect this meeting to go on without him?" Realizing Zura's right-though he'd never admit it, Gintoki goes over to Tatsuma and grabs him by the collar.

"Wake up," he says, shaking him vigorously,"you can't get knocked out by another person with a perm, even though mines better then your-" Gintoki's cut off as Ikumatsu kicks his head into the already crumbling wall.

"YOU BASTARD! How do you expect to pay for the wall damages!" Turning around with a bleeding forehead, he gives a nervous smile.

"Oi, Tatsuma," He says to the smiling idiot,"this is going on your tab." Leaving the merchant at Ikumatsu's mercy, Gintoki goes back to his spot next to Katsura, later joined by the brown-permed man.

"Listen, guys," Tatsuma turns to both of them, the bounce usually found in his voice replaced by a serious tone,"As i already briefed you, Takasugi is going to start a war. I wanted to meet with you today before the Shogun did, though."

"Huh? Hold on, go back a few steps." Gintoki turns to Tatsuma,"Before the Shogun meets us?"

"He's set a meeting date, tomorrow, so he can see the forces that will form his army. Including the Shinsengumi, military, the Oniwaban, and war veterans. Amanto and samurai alike." The two are shocked at hearing this.

"That could be a could time to recruit more Joui-" Katsura starts to say, but his face is slammed into the counter by Gintoki's fist.

"You empty-headed idiot! The problem in that is that all types of war veterans are welcome!" Gintoki looks at Tatsuma,"...but I'll go to the meeting." Katsura looks at him in awe, with a blood-covered face.

"W-wow, Kin- no, Gintoki! You're really gonna do it!" Tatsuma exclaimed with his usual dumb smile.

"I said i'd go to the meeting, i never said i'd join the war.

"But you will join the war, won't you?" Katsura looked at the man who shrugged. "I've already made an alliance with the Shogun recently," he states,"so you can count me in, Tatsuma."

"Come on, Kintoki! It'll be just like old times!" Gintokis vein twitched in annoyance, but then he sighed.

"Maybe, if you stopped calling me Kintoki i MIGHT consider joining." **_Y__ea__h, it annoys me to, Gin-san._**

"Ah? Then why don't you stop him- no, even better. Shut this ass-whole up completely! Eh?"** _No, i can't do that. The story must go on._**

"He's basically making the story _Kin_tama! Do any of us want that!?"**_ Lets just continue with the story. Fourth wall, Gintoki!_**

"Fine..." Gintoki pouted in frustration at the clueless Tatsuma.

"So... We'll see you there, Gintoki?" He nodded at Katsuras question then turns to leave.

"Ah? Where are you going?" Tatsuma asks.

"I got two brats at home with a million questions. I'm trying to make it home before that crazy girl kills me." _Ahhh, i wish i had some strawberry milk. _The samurai sighs, running his fingers through his soaked, silver hair.

"Ahhh! Gin-san!" Kagura exclaims as her rain-soaked boss walks in though the door, kicking off his shoes.

"Ahhh, Kagura, where's Megan?"

"Glasses-san? Went home."

"Oh, Patssun went home early." Gintoki said as he went over to the fridge, seeing the contents makes his vein twitch in anger. "DAMMIT MEGAN! WHEN YOU GET GROCERIES, GET MY STRAWBERRY MILK!"

_**At the Shimura household**_

"Achoo!"

"Shinpachi, you catch a cold?" Anue asks her younger brother who had sneezed out of the blue.

"No...?" He rubs at his nose furiously, confused.

"Someone must be thinking about you." He looks at his sister, _who?_

**-x-**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_**Hey~ thanks for reading. The story is NOT ending with just this. Please review! I'm going to re-watch Gintama to get the characters, well, character better, though i have not- and will never- stop reading the manga. Please review, but don't be a hater! Sorry if it's not what you wanted, but thanks anyway! From now on, whenever i post, it will always be on a Saturday or a Sunday (unless i say otherwise)'Til next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note (Beginning of story): **

***Elizabeth's Sign Board words**

*******Chapter Two; **_**I'll Do Anything If Sugar Or Money's Involved**_

Blood.

A sheet of red seems to blanket his eyes as he slices through the wall of amanto. Life after life he dives through the amanto forces. _Maybe this'll be the last battle. _He kills another, _Maybe after we win this, they'll give us sensei. _Another one screams as it's cut down, Gintoki's ears seem to go deaf to all the wails of the dead. _For every one of them, how many of us die?_

_ "Yo, Shiroyasha." _Takasugi says from behind him.

_ "Ah? I thought i told you to call me Gintoki!" _He snarls at him_. I hate the nickname Shiroyasha..._

_ "I like seeing you get pissed off about it." _This makes Gintoki grumble as he slices another down.

_ "How many have you killed?" _Gintoki looks at him, bewildered.

_ "I don't count the lives i take." _This makes the other samurai scoff.

_ "Well, you sure love to while we do a contest." _This comment makes Gintoki spin around and grab the man by the kimono.

_ "You wanna go?" _An amanto launches at Gintoki from behind, thinking that he can take advantage of the turned back.

_ "DIE SHIROYASHA!~" _Gintoki spins around and stabs it through the chest as it lands. Pulling his sword out he sneers at Takasugi.

_ "One." _He stabs another, staring at his friend_,"Two." _This makes Takasugi's vein twitch in anger, and through the rest of the battle the two bulldoze the amanto forces.

The ground, littered with bodies and blood and crows give no resting place for the worn samurai.

_ "Hah, hahh, hah..." _Gintoki stands in the field, breathing heavily and looking at the crimson sky. His white robe now stained crimson, few of it his own._ Damn... This'll never wash out._

_ "Umm... Shiroyasha-dono?" _The voice makes him snap to attention only to see one of the younger soldiers holding a parchment and pen.

_ "Yes_?" The boy seems to cower at Gintoki, making the man sigh.

_ "Umm... death count is 567, amanto 682. The injured is 204 and the amount of people who can fight is 367, excluding you." _Gintoki nods and motions for the boy to leave. He trudges around the battle field looking for any survivors from either side.

Over the years it became a habit, scavenge the battle field. This one after battles is to look for a life to save. An injured to help. As he searches he sees a longs flock of black hair swaying in the wind.

_ "Zura!" _He yells, throwing the amanto body that rests on him off. _"Wake up-" _he lifts him onto his shoulder,_"you'll be alright, I got you." _He trudges through the battle field, his friends weight making his wounds ache.

_ "But i won't be." _The voice next to Gintoki is not Katsura, and Gintoki turns his head to see a skeleton draped in Katsuras clothing.

_ "You can't save anything." _The battle field seems to speak to him.

_ "No..." _He throws the skeleton away. Others begin to crawl at his feet.

_ "You can only take lives..."_

_ "Stop it... I just..."_

_ "Because you.."_

_ "We just want to save sensei!" _He screams, dropping to his knees.

_ "...are the blood-covered demon..."_

_ "LEAVE ME ALONE!" _He howls, standing up and rushing through the skeletons which tug at his feet.

_ "...SHIROYAHSA!"_

Waking up Gintoki gasps for breath, a hand on his chest. Cold sweat stains his skin. Looking around he sees that he's home, and sunlight flits through the window.

"Gin-san?" Kagura walks into his room, fully clothed and ready for the day. "What's wrong?" He innocent blue eyes shine at him.

"Just had a bad dream." She tilts her head.

"'bout what?"

"All the strawberry milk in Edo was taken by someone other then me." _They don't need to know..._ He sighs running his fingers through his messy silver hair.

"Oi, Gin-san!" Shinpachi yells from the main room,"There's some one here to see you!" _To see me...?_ Warily he walks out to see familiar face.

"Ah, Kintoki-"

"GINTOKI! _**GIN**_!" He yells, slamming his foot into the mans face, pushing it into the floor.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi looks at him then the brown-permed man.

"What're you here for?" He snarls at him, taking his foot off of his face.

"Oh?" The man gets up putting his hand behind his head. His nose purple and bleeding,"I thought we could go to the Shoguns meeting together. With Katsura, of course. Haha..."

"Idiots shouldn't think..." Gintoki grumbles in return putting his hand on his head.

"Huh? What meeting, aru?" Kagura walks up with sukonbu in her mouth.

"Just a small get together the Shoguns hosting. War stuff." This gets Shinpachis attention.

"May we come, too, Gin-san?" Saying something under his breath he sighs.

"Sure, i can sneak most of you in, Megan." Gintoki lumbers over and plucks his glasses off of his nose, placing them in his kimono.

"I'M NOT MY GLASSES, DAMMIT!"

"I know, i said most of you." he sighs,"I left 10% behind. 1% Otae's brother-" Shinpachi kicks Gintoki in the face before he can continue.

"WHAT THE HELL NARRATOR-SAN!" He screams **_why is this suddenly my fault? Any way, fourth wall people!_**

"Narrator-san's right," Kagura says walking between the two,"I mean, she has yet to make fun of me. She knows her place." **_what was that? Want me to kill you in the next chapter?!_**

"Oi, oi, settle down now." Gintoki raises his hands up,_** Gintoki's right, now, BACK. TO. THE. STORY.**_

**-x-**

**Skipping the rest of a normal day at the Yorozuya; running form rent, hiding from Otae's food, door being destroyed, etc.**

"Hahhh~ What a day." Glasses-san sigh, laying on the couch. "Narrator!" **_Wha~t?_**

"Shin-chan, how come you're so tired?" Kagura said as she ate some sukonbu.

"Its been such a busy day~" Shinpachi sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"But narrator-san didn't narrate it. So it didn't _really _happen." Gintoki came in the room after Kagura spoke.

"The HELL it didn't happen!" He yelled at the two, mainly at Shinpachi. "Just because the narrator is to lazy to type it," **_guilty_** "Doesn't mean it didn't happen! YOUR GODDAMN SISTER BURNED ONE OF MY KIMONO'S!"

"Correction, you covered her food so she'd think it was 'ruined' so we wouldn't have to eat it." Shinpachi said blandly.

"SAME THING! I ONLY HAVE FOUR!" He whined,"Help me guys, it was a sacrifice for you~." The two looked at him with a 'sure' face.

"You told her we could eat it all because you were already full." Shinpachi's comment made Gintoki sweat nervously.

"Yeah, when she denied your claim you said a whole bunch of other excuses so we'd eat it all. _Then _as a last resort you 'ruined' the food."

"BUT! I _still_ saved your asses-" This gained him a kick in the face by a certain Megan.

"You saved _your _ass, dammit! And I'm SHINPACHI!" _was that to me?_

"What ever, Tatsuma should be here any second." Gintoki started to dig in his nose.

"Huh, why?" Kagura looked at him innocently.

"The Shoguns meeting, dammit! It happened at the begginning of this chapter!" A knock came from the door,"speak of the devil..." Gintoki whined, ready to hit the oncoming idiot. Openning the door his didn't expect to see _two _morons.

"Good evening, Gintoki-san." Zura said. "It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" _what ever._

"Oh Kintoki!-"

"IT'S **GIN**TOKI!" Katsura and Gintoki said in at the same time as they both hit him in the face, sending him flying off the balcony.

"Hello, Katsura-san." Shinpachi said, looking worriedly at the grinning man on the ground down below.

"Ready?" Katsura asked, Elizabeth _where ever that creepy duck-penguin thing came from_ held up a white board which read: **Are those brats coming too?**

"Huh! Who're you calling a brat!" Kagura hollered after reading the sign, making a hole in it with her fist.

"Oh, Leader-san"

"Yes, they are," Gintoki sighed, "Lets go." He put a finger into his nose again and headed down the stairs.

** The Shinsengumi are there, Katsura-san. **He looked at him with a confused expression.

"We've already made an alliance, Elizabeth. What are you worried about?" **Kagura and Sougo. **"Hahaha. Elizabeth-san. Their relationship is a complicated one. They had probably met one night and gotten each other some warm soup. Upon ordering something the other was allergic to the two laughed at the others red faces, oblivious to their own. Coming back from the dead- be it from the allergy or the laughing- they have been after each other every since. To see the used-to-be strangers face like so again, and to enact revenge." **Katsura, I'm pretty sure it's just a classic rivalry between the Yato and crazy sadist. **"Leader-san isn't one to fall into a stupid rivalry. She's just toying with the Sadist because she's the princess form the Curry Kingdom-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ZURA! QUIT CHANGING YOUR STUPID STORIES!" Kagura kicked him in the face, sending him flying off the balcony. Elizabeth- after hearing Katsura's renowned catch phrase- raises a sign that says: **Seems about right.**

After fighting for a while, and Gintoki yelling at them all to be quiet, the trio- plus a merchant, a terrorist and an odd duck/penguin/amanto- left for the Shogun's war meeting.

The place was a large hall with a large crystal chandelier hanging above. A wooden stage stood in the front, and the rest of the flooring was a white blue-tinted marble. It has huge, double-doors in the middle-back of which the group enters from.

"FOOD" Kagura cries as she blasts her way through the unaware crowd **_pray for the poor souls in her path_.**

"Gintoki. Tatsuma and I go on stage with him and any other group-leaders that have made an agreement to join." Katsura said with a wave as the two walked off. **I'm going with him.** Elizabeth followed.

"Wow... the Oniwaban, Shinsengumi, amanto, military... everyone's here!" Gintoki nodded and the boy looked around eagerly. "And-and samurai, look, Gintoki! Not apart of a group, but they have swords!"

"Veterans." Shinpachi couldn't hep but grin as his boss spoke. "Everyone willing to protect the country. They all have a goal that binds them together. Whether or not they were once enemy's. If amanto and samurai veterans doesn't prove it, then Zura's alliance does."

"Should I try to meet people?" He looked up at Gintoki who leered down at him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Your eyes." _What? What's wrong with my eyes? _Shinpachi pondered.

"What about them?" The older man sighed.

"Well, to simplify it for a no-brainier like you," _Gintoki, he's smarter then you on some __occasions_ "Tch, whatever. Anyway. Look at everyone's eyes. See Kagura's-" he pointed to the yato girl as she chowed down on the food table, leaving none for the whining warriors. Laughing with a stupid grin on her face,"- to mine." Turning around after looking at Kagura's wide innocent eyes to Gintoki's crimson, dead-fish ones he almost took a step back. The difference was huge, but for some reason he had never noticed it before. The mans eyes seemed colder, and held something in them that the boy could not place...

"Well, that flinch says you understand somewhat." The man stretched his back then waved a hand as he walked away.

"Wait, Gin-san!" The boy reached out to the man who went to the food table. Stealing some cookies and a parfait. Watching, he saw the yato kick at him, knocking the parfait down. The man- yes, he's an adult- kneeled down and started to cry for the deceased 'heaven in a cup' only to be interrupted by a certain sandy-haired sadist. Shinpachi turned, not even wanting to know what the yato and sadist would do to each other. The crashing sound said it all, _Like that Yato would remain quiet... _the boy sighed.

"Oh, Shinpachi!" Kondo- leader of the Shinsengumi, one-sided lover of Otae- said walking up to him. "What're you doing here?" The boy pointed at the silver-haired samurai who was busy scrapping up a spilled parfait saying 'It's okay, i gotcha'.

"Ah, I see." The man stroked his chin," So he's planning on joining the war?"

"He said he was thinking about it. For Katsura and Tatsumi's sake, i think he will." The gorilla looked down at the boy who was to busy watching his pitiful boss cry. The spilled parfait had been stepped on by Sougo, who flashed a sadist grin.

"Does he know what he's diving into?" Shinpachi looked up into the commanders eyes.

"Do you?" The man gave a slight chuckle and put his hand behind his head.

"Frankly, no. I don't." The boy looked at him, _neither do I..._

The lights suddenly turned low and the chandelier glistened slightly, everyone looked at the stage where the Shogun- Katsura, Tatsuma and a few other people- stood.

"Ooh, Shinpachi. Katsura's next to the Shogun." He jumped, noticing the red-headed girl that stood next to him, a mouth full of food.

"Where's Gin-san?"

"Ran away crying after Sougo dumped all the parfaits onto the ground." Shinpachi nodded, believing the statement.

"Shhhh, the Shoguns about to speak." Shinpachi said to the already-quiet but not for long, Kagura.

"Everyone, whether or not you have decided to join the war, I'd like to thank you for the thought, at least." Everyone watched him. _What IS he gonna say? _

"I have a possibly troubling announcement," the Shogun began,"I met with the Tendoshu a few days ago who don't really care about this meager planet..." Everyone watched him, _How dare they call this place a meager planet?! I know it's great and I'm not even from here! _Kagura's thoughts fumed as she thought of the Tendoshu saying such things.

"They have said something in which they may give us help, however, they wish for something that I cannot promise without this persons permission."

"Who...?" You can hear Katsura whisper to Tatsuma who shakes his head in return.

"They could not give a defined name, but a nick-name of sorts. I am hoping that he- or she- is here tonight..."

"Um... who?" This time Kondo spoke, all heads turning towards the Shinsengumi captain.

"A man known in the war as the 'Shiroyasha'." All breaths were held. Amanto began saying '_That Demon?_' '_There's no way he'll agree._' '_I'll kill him before they get their hands on that a bastard!_' '_He's taken way to many of my allies for the Tendoshu to take him!_' '_He deserves whatever they throw at him_'.

"Anyone know the Shiroyasha?" Some of the samurai seemed to flinch at the nick-name. Voices could be heard, of either hate or kindness. One distinctly heard was '_I owe that man my life so many times, I can hardly count it._'

"Hahaha! What do you want with that monster?" Tatsuma said, the Shogun turned to face him.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Ahhh... The idiots probably in the bathroom taking an insane dump." Katsura intersected the two, all eyes on him.

"They couldn't be talking about..." Kagura began but let it drone off.

"Well maybe it's someone else." Shinpachi said, not wanting to believe the turning coin was a certain, lazy, silver-haired samurai.

"Oi, someones coming down the hallway." Everyone's breath was held, _Is this the Shiroyahsa?_

The man who walked through had the potential to be the Shiroyasha. His bald head and chest shown, covered in blue ink. A sword swung at his side, he seemed frightening enough to be a feared 'white-demon'. The doors swung close behind the large man.

"Um... sir?" Someone walked up to him,"Are you the Shiroyasha?" The words made the man pause, then shakily drop to one knee.

"N-no!" The hall burst in laughter, the mans voice was so high-pitched the words were hardly audible,"Shiroyasha-dono is-is someone else!" The fact that he was cowering in fear seemed to disappear from all of their minds. The doors swung open once again, unnoticed by everyone other then the Shogun.

"Sir?" The Shogun said, not seeing the newcomer coming in from behind the larger man.

"Shogun-sama, who're you talking to?" A man next to him said.

"The man who just came in, who is he?" Now people noticed the Shogun and the man moved so everyone could see the newcomer, who picked his nose carelessly.

"Eh?" All the people who knew the man shook their head. _Not the Shiroyahsa...Nope, definitely not._

"Are you the Shiroyasha?" The silver-haired, permed man froze at the Shogun's question and glanced around the room, hand on his sword.

"What do you want." He hissed out, venom dripping off his every word. The reaction shocked the majority of the crowd.

"Wait, wait- WAIT!" Hijikata waves his hands wildly,"this MORON is the Shiroyahsa!" Gintoki sneered at the remark but loosened his hold on his bokuto.

"What IS it that you want exactly?" Gintoki said, ignoring the odd stares, including the one from Hijikata.

The Shogun began,"The Tendoshu said they'd help us as long as we do one thing..."

"Give you the Shiroyahsa, huh..." Gintoki shook his head then looked back up at the Shogun,"Let me guess, the one who took Takasugi's eye..." Gintoki whispered to himself, heard by the people around him.

"Takasugi?! He had fought in the war, didn't he? Gone rouge now, huh?" A nearby samurai commented making Gintoki scoff.

"Well, he's after Edo's destruction now so I guess his eye damage was worse then we thought, huh?" The man chuckled and and looked at the Shogun. "I'll do what ever it is you say. Be it hand me over or not. Just do what's right for the war as a whole."

"So you are the Shiroyasha?" Gintoki nodded, which made the Shogun frown slightly. "But... you are my friend."

"Then let me ask you, is one life more important than a thousand?" He didn't need to answer, it was obvious. "Well, tell the Tendoshu, i don't care, that is if we win. And if i live. Now i have two people leading the opposite army after my head. What's gonna happen if it becomes a four-way?" He suddenly shouted two names, the named joined him without a moments hesitation.

"Yes Gin-san?" Kagura and Shinpachi said.

"Lets go. I don't want Kagura destroy any more of the Shoguns home." He turned and walked towards the door, stopping at the Shogun's words.

"So... what is your response?"

"I don't care as long as I get a huge strawberry double-chocolate swirl parfait afterwards, got it?" He said without turning around, putting a hand up a if saying 'see you' then walked out. The two children following their mysterious boss.

**Authors Note: **_**Second Chapter was finished surprisingly early. Thank you for the reviews and tips, I think I'm actually am going to follow them into the war, maybe transfer to a different story for that though. Just a heads-up on what might come. Post on Saturdays or Sundays! So 'til then, see ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three; Shhhhh! I'm Waiting For Some Uninvited Guests!**

Yorozuya was quiet that morning. Shinpachi walked up the stairs in the cool air, prepared to wake up a crazy Yato girl and a lazy samurai.

"Oi! Gin..." He looked into the home to see a man dressed in his usual attire, beginning his day.

"Ah, Patssun. I cooked some breakfast if you want some i'll make a plate." The man said, that was when the boy could smell what wafted through the air.

"Yes please!" Gintoki nodded and went to retrieve a plate of food. Setting it in front of the eager boy who began devouring it right away.

"It's just homemade sushi, nothing special." He stared at the boy with a slight smile.

"I know," The boy spoke between bites,"but Gin-san's cooking is really good!" He wasn't lying. On the rare occasions when he would cook- be it dinner (because he wasn't awake early enough for breakfast, and to lazy for lunch) or some dessert- the food was always restaurant quality.

"SHINPACHI, GIN-SAN'S NOT IN HIS BED!" Kagura burst out from her closet with a surprised expression. "I smell... FOOD!" she said, completely disregarding the previous fact. Eating from the plate Gintoki had already prepared for her.

On the other hand, Shinpachi was warily watching the permed man. _Gintoki never wakes up early... what's up with him? _

**(At the Shinsengumi)**

**-x-**

"YAMAZAKI!"

"Yes!" The Shinsengumi spy saluted the vice-chief. _He's mad, what happened at the Shogun's meeting?_

"I WANT A FULL REPORT ON THE JOUI PATRIOT KNOWN AS THE SHIROYASHA!" Yamazaki jumped, fearful as the man fumed. His cigarette puffing at immeasurable speeds.

"Yes sir!"

**(Later that day)**

"Yo, Tosshi!" Gorilla walked up to his vice commander,"You okay?" He had smoked almost three packs of cigarettes and eaten almost four bottles of mayo.

"I'm perfectly fine." The spoken man responded as he squirted-and finished- another bottle of mayo on his rice bowl. "I have Yamazaki working on a report about the Shiroyasha."

"Hmm, so that's it." Kondo stroked his chin, nodding.

"What?"

"Well, everyone's been on edge." Kondo droned off when he looked at his vice captains expression,"What's so special about the shiroyasha?" Mayo-san sighed and did a face-palm, _For a second I thought this talk would be serious.__  
><em>

"Perm-head at the meeting admitted to being the shiroyasha! A demonic war hero from the samurai side!I just don't understand!" he slammed the mayo bottle down. "I always knew he was strong! I suspected he'd been in the war but- such a renowned person! I won't believe it! That he's known as a blood-thirsty demon when he's a lazy perm-head who's a kid in an adult body!"

"Woh, Tosshi-"

"HIJIKATA-SAN!" Yamazaki burst through the door, interrupting the Gorilla. "I have finished my investigation on the Shiroyasha."

"Report." Hijikata said, then went to eat his mayo-ruined rice. "R-ruined! Narrator, mayo is the topping from heaven!" _**what ever...**_

"The famous Joui came into the war years after the amanto invaded." he began with the obvious,"it is said that he was estimated to be 16-17 years old. There is no record to his actual age. He had strong connections with the Kiheitai leader, Takasugi."

"Hmm...? We could use that against him if he's an old comrade to the leader of the army we're about to face." Hijikata intervened for a moment.

"Any way, it's said that the Shiroyasha was a better fighter then Takasugi and the man known as 'The Nobleman Of Fury' a.k.a. Katsura Kotarou. He also had relations with another former Joui, Tatsuma, head of the merchant group the Kaientai."

"Can you stop telling us about his friends and about him!?" Hijikata said, getting impatient. _I want to know about the Shiroyasha. The man Gintoki claims to be..._

"Um, yes." He began, putting his papers in order,"He was at the head of a few groups. Said to be the first to charge into battle and always the last to leave. After a battle it was said by a former patriot that;'The white demon cloaked in blood would be prowling around the corpses. Looking for a spark of life. Sometimes he'd come back carrying a pile of people or none. Whether or not he would go to kill or save, it's only known that he hunts in the dead.' It's also said that no matter the injury, he'd never accept medical treatment. The only ones able to help him on that would be Katsura, Takasugi and Tatsuma. Usually he would raise his sword against them at first and then pass out from blood loss."

"Hah! So idiotic..." Hijikata spoke after he finished his food. _It really could be that perm head..._

"There's something else, words that a Joui had heard from Katsura."

"Yes?" Kondo looked up. _**Oh... I forgot he was there!**_

"He had said to them,'It's nearly impossible approach the Shiroyasha. But its only impossible to take Gintoki's sweets.' The Shiroyasha was also said to be a plan adviser, leader, and fight with demonic strength and skills. Most known for being covered in enemies blood after every battle."

"Anything else?" Hijikata asked, hoping that it was done. These were all things he already knew about this 'Shiroyasha', he stared hoping this wasn't a vain research attempt.

"Yes! Though it's not so important... The Shiroyasha was famed around his colleagues as the one who would eat all of the sugar."

"LIKE HELL THAT EVEN NEEDS TO BE ON THERE!" The vice-chief smacked the papers from the fearful mans hands. _He's really out of it today... _The poor underling thought as he put his papers back in order to face the angered man.

"Um-well, he was heard yelling saying that he doesn't need medical treatment, just sugar. When he wouldn't pass out after a battle he would stake out the entire night or play card games with the previously mentioned friends. Once, in a battle they had lost, he was said to have held back the entire army himself, allowing his troops time to retreat."

"Huh! And he survived?" Hijikata took a puff casually, as he watched his boss freak out.

"Yes, he had fought for roughly 48 hours before leaving the battle himself. His clothes were said to never completely wash out from the blood of that battle. Always holding a shade of red in them. He stayed the watch the night he came back, too. They said he was still in 'Shiroyasha mode' after it for three days."

"Shiroyasha Mode?"Hijikata butted in.

" The 'unapproachable' side of him. the one seen after battles holding his sword up to the comrades who would try to help him. It seems to be what he's like in battle and a time after battle. The battle i had already mentioned had him stuck in it for three days. No one approached him other then Katsura who would bring him food as he staked out."

"What! You mean he staked out for _three days _after fighting off an army for _48__ hours_!" He nodded in reply to Kondos words.

"He's a monster, right?" Yamazaki gave a slight chuckle and shook his head. "People believe that if he didn't leave the war, the samurai would have won."

"Didn't leave the war?" Kondo questioned.

"Well, one day, after a meager battle, he just disappeared. Everyone knew he didn't die, but then, they didn't know. Takasugi left that day, too. And Katsura was a bit out of it afterwards. Then, the war ended. And the Shiroyasha became a scary bed-time story for amanto children." When Yamazaki finished Hijikata stood up, stretched his back, and spoke.

"I'm going to talk with Yorozuya." Hijikata took another puff of his cigarette.

"Mm-hmm." Kondo crossed his arms infront of his ches t and nodded. "So... why go see Yorozuya?" Hijikata gave a blank stare in return.

" I'm going to see Gintoki and ask him myself." He walked out to the door, only to see Sougo outside.

"Let's go see Danna." The two headed out to the house.

**(Now At Yorozuya)**

**-x-**

He was expecting the knock when it came. That's why he made Kagura and Shinpachi go out and do a job alone. He didn't know who'd come for him, but he knew it wouldn't be good news. Creeping towards the door he slide it open carefully to see a certain mayo-addict and sadist.

"What do the tax robbers want this time?" He stood in the doorway.

"We'd like some clarification about the Shiroyasha." Hijikata said making Gintoki smirk.

"Straight to the point, huh?" He gave a slight laugh,"I'm guessing you won't leave, so come in." The two followed and sat on the couch, opposite of Gintoki.

"Is it true, boss? You're the Shiroyasha?" He nodded to Sougo's question.

"That was back in the war, though." He stared at the men, who then noticed the white sword.

"We'd like to know anything you'll tell us about it." Hijikata looked serious, Gintoki could only grin.

"We'll, get in line." he spoke,"I'm expecting people to come over so i wouldn't mind if you'd leave." The two looked at him then sighed.

"Fine, but who're you expecting?" Sougo asked, the man shrugged in return.

"Anyone who was at the meeting, I suppose."

"Why?" Hijikata asked, looking at the white sword on the man's waist.

"Is it that hard to tell?" Everyone in the room knew the question had the most obvious answer.

Another knock came which put Gintoki on his toes. The two watched his eyes grow cold as he stared at the door, motioning for them to be quiet. He then heard the voices of two familiar people.

"_Oh, are you a costumer?_" Glasses spoke, Gintoki beginnings advancing towards the door.

"_Don't be silly, aru._" Kagura scoffs, gaining a yip from Sadaharu.

"_Do you two know the Shiroyasha?_" A deep, male voice asks. _I knew someone would come looking for 'that' me. _Gintoki thought as he reached the door.

"_Shin-chan, i think that's Gin-sans old name._" He hears Kagura 'whisper' loudly.

"_Answer me!_" The man yells, just then Gintoki takes a step back and launches a kick through the door, blasting it off its hinges.

"Aiee!" The man screamed as he plummeted off the balcony.

"Gin-san/chan!"The two yelled, shocked at his sudden appearance. The man on the ground was a samurai. Gintoki could tell he was well built under the blue kimono he wore. Then noticing the black hilt of the blade at the mans side, Gintoki jumped off the balcony, landing in front of him.

"Oi, what do you want?" He said lazily, picking his nose.

"I've come here to kill you." The man said, slipping the sword from its sheath. Sighing, Gintoki held his bokuto.

"Oi, Gintoki! No destroying my shop!" Otose yelled from inside, the spoken man chuckled in return. Just then, the challenger launched at Gintoki with a battle cry, his sword raised above his head.

Sighing, Gintoki dodged the attack easily, then in a swift movement, he swung his sword, making the man release his sword and fly into the middle of the street where people gasped and ran away.

"So, what do you want?" Gintoki spoke, scoping up the mans dropped sword. _He's fighting me with a dull sword?_

"I told you, _your life!_" Gintoki was surrounded in seconds by masked, armored amanto.

"We've been hunting you since the war," one spoke, making the samurai scoff.

"Well, you must really suck, because i've been here for quite some time." This made the amantos killing intent rise, Gintoki flashed a smile.

"Today, the Shiroyasha will die for the comrades he's taken!" Gintoki lost his smile, and they launched at him.

From the balcony the two Shinsengumi, teenage boy and Yato girl watched the battle. It didn't even last a second. The amanto were on the ground, each laying in their own pool of blood. Gintoki stood in the center of them, blood biting at the tips of his clothes. His face, drops of blood splayed on it, was serious. He walked over to one that had gotten onto one knee. Kneeling, he grabbed the amantos hair and spoke.

"_If you want my head, get in line._" Gintoki's voice was sinister, even sending chills down Sougo's spine."_Don't think that you're the only people who lost comrades in the war. we __**lost**__ the war. Our deaths were in __**vain**__. So don't get on me about killing your comrades._" The amanto was shaking violently, and some others got up and ran, holding their cuts. "Take your friends and** leave**."

The remaining amanto picked them up and half-dragged themselves away. Watching them, the permed-man sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he stood.

"Mind talking now?" Sougo waved a hand. Gintoki turned, his eyes were the same as when Kagura and Shinpachi saw him the other day. Red, and deadly.

"You won't leave unless I do, will you?" He stared at them with his normal dead-fish eyes. _Was that Shiroyasha Mode? _Hijikata took another drag, nodding as if agreeing with himself.

"I-I'll make tea!" Shinpachi hurried inside.

"I'll eat sukonbu!" Kagura followed.

"I'll kill Hijikata." Sougo said, placing a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"DAMMIT SOUGO!" The vice captain yelled at him, deflecting the bomb shot with his sword. Exploding part of the road down below.

"You won't leave unless you get the answers you came for, right. Well, i'm somewhat willing to give them, you can't use any of it against me though! And if you destroy ANYTHING, you leave." Hijikata sighed, going inside, but Gintoki stopped Sougo.

"Aww, what's wrong, boss?"

"No poisoning Hijikata's tea."

"Danna, you're no fun." Gintoki stared at the sadist until he agreed, following the silver-haired man inside.

**Authors Note: The next chapters gonna be a long, semi-serious talk with Gintoki and company. It might not go along with my other Fanfic (Gintoki and the First Zura), but they are different fics so~ oh well. Thank you for reviewing! I don't know when I'll end this, but I think it will be long. Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four; There's a Reason People Usually Talk About the Present!**

**Authors Note: This is a small talk about Gintoki's past. If you think it's boring, sorry. Now, on with the show!**

**REMINDER: This is a FanFic, so expect none-to-little Gintama facts! Ye be warned it's a bit in-depth on a little take on Gintoki's past**

"Now you'll answer our questions?" Shinpachi said as he came in with a tray of tea.

"They won't leave unless I do, stupid tax collectors." The spoken man sighed, sitting at his desks, crossing his feet on it.

"Then count me in." Otose said as she leaned on the archway.

"What _don't_ you know?" The samurai picked at his nose, staring at the old women.

"Shut-it, you brat."

"Old hag!" The stared at each other before Otose sighed and blew a puff of smoke, looking up.

"If you're willing to say it, I'm gonna ask a few questions." Gintoki nodded at that answer. When he had first come he reluctantly told the old woman anything she had wanted to know, he felt he owed that much. She stopped asking after a while though because she knew he didn't want to say some things. She only knew some key things.

"So, lets start with the topic the Shiroyasha-" Hijikata _tries_ to begin on a serious note.

"No! Why does Gin-san have a silver perm? Is it because God hates him? Was he doomed to never have a meaningful relationship, aru?" Kagura says, making Gintoki have a vein twitch in anger.

"LIKE HELL I KNOW, DAMMIT!" Gintoki fumed, throwing his bokuto at the Yato girl. Hitting her forehead making her fall off of the couch.

"Well, Gin-san, I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday. But the things Tatsuma sent..." Gintoki sighed, stood up, and went over to his room.

"DID THAT IDIOT JUST LEAVE! HE DID, DIDN'T HE?!" Hijikata yelled.

"You know he can hear you." Otose shook her head at the male.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, MAYO-ADDICT!?" Gintoki came out of his room, vein twitching in anger. He also held the box that had come to their door the other day.

"SUGAR-FREAK!" Hijikata said, ignoring the fact that he's carrying the box. In anger, Gintoki threw the box at the mans face, making him fall off the couch, the boxes components flying everywhere.

"Huh, Danna, these match your hair." Sougo said, picking up the white kimono. "Ahhh, it's tinted red, like those rumours."

"Oh, so you already did you research?" Gintoki said, walking back to his desk. "I'm guessing you're talking about 'Battle of ******'"

"Huh? Battle of what?" Kagura asked, blood running down her forehead.

"Of ******."

"WHAT THE HELL NARRATOR!" Shinpachi screamed. _**I'm sorry, I don't know the battle name, plus, this is a fanfic, I made most of that stuff up.**_

"Whatever. It was that battle i seem to be most famous for." Everyone looked at him, all thinking the same thing; _WHAT GODDAMN BATTLE!_

"So," Hijikata began, acting serious while blood ran down his face,"What's your relationship with Takasugi?"

"Ah, i thought you'd start with that..." he flashed a look at Otose before continuing,"Well, i guess i should start back at my childhood days..."

"Oh, so you've been friends for quite some time, aru."

"Friends? HA! Don't joke around!" Gintoki laughed, "He hates my guts!" They all looked at him, somewhat shocked.

"But, didn't you fight in the war together?" This time Shinpachi spoke, and Gintoki's smile seemed to drop a little.

"Well, start from where you wanted to, now. Back in the old days, was it?" Otose butted in, Gintoki continued apathetically.

"Well, when we were younger, we had the same sensei. Yoshida Shouyo, he kinda looked like Sougo, actually." Everyone looked at the spoken man, who gave a sadistic grin in response.

"Ah, well i'm his reincarnation here to punish his horrible student." He spoke unemotionally.

"...Well, i'll agree with you on that," Gintoki leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "Back then, Katsura was the humble one. Takasugi the one who acted like he didn't care, but really did. And I was the one who didn't care most of the time. I mean- class was boring as hell!"

"Katsura? So you three were close. And Tatsuma?" Hijikata said, looking for any reactions.

"Tatsuma? You Shinsengumi really _did_ do research. No, that idiot came at the war." Gintoki continued,"Anyway, about a year... no, less then a year, after i came to the school, it was attacked by the Naraku."

"Huh? You mean those people who were with the last Shogun, like Oboro?" This was Tsukuyo speaking, everyone- other then Gintoki- jumped, not knowing she had been there.

"Yep, that's the one." Gintoki agreed,"They burned the school and took Shouyo away from us. Accusing him of making Joui patriots. Of harboring threats to the future of Edo." At this his tilted his head forward slightly, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "They came at night, thinking that Shouyo was the only one there, but he wasn't. There was another person there that couldn't save him- not the school, not the teacher."

"Who was it?" Kagura said, everyone looked at her, Gintoki flashed a warm, sad smile.

"Ah... That'd be me." It was silent for a moment before he continued. "That night a few of us- his students- decided to save him."

"You joined the war for him, right?"

"I already told you that, old hag..." Gintoki had a slight grin. The lady could tell the sadness he held in his eyes and in his smile._ He seems as broken as when I found him, he's always like this when his past is brought up..._

"Oh, so Gin-san didn't join the war to protect Edo?"

"No, and neither did Takasugi or Katsura, nor many others." He replied to Kagura.

"What happened to them?" Shinpachi said as he picked up everyones finished cups.

"Died." This was Katsura who came in through the window behind Gintoki.

"Oi, there's a door." Gintoki looked up at the newcomer.

"It's destroyed."

"It's open." They stared at eachother.

"No, i'm pretty sure it's destroyed, Gin-san." Shinpachi said with a bland face as he came back.

"It's just open all the way!" He retored. Everyone looked at him with the same thing in mind; _This stubborn idiot._

"No, it's probably just invisible." Katsura threw in another possibility. Even Gintoki looked at him and they all thought; _This air-head._

"If you've come here to ask me to join your rebellion, the answer's NO."

"I thought i'd join this conversation. It's somewhat about me."

"Oi, oi,I'm telling the story." _**No, I am. **_"Whatever."

"Well, somethings only I know." Gintoki scoffed at the statement.

"Does anyone care about those things? I mean, they are here for _me_."

"Well, I know it isn't your fault that sensei was taken."

"Okay, that's one thing you _wouldn't _know." Gintoki stared at the man who hopped down from the window into the room.

"But I do." the nobleman walked to a spot behind the couch.

"You weren't there." He hissed in reply.

"I didn't have to be."

"It's my fault he was taken because I wasn't strong enough!" Gintoki began to get heated, _You just don't know..._

"You were around five, it wasn't your fault!" Katsura began to get angry.

"DAMMIT ZURA, YOU WEREN'T THERE! DON'T TELL ME THAT SHIT!" Gintoki fumed, his eyes gleaming, scaring his company.

"Gin-san..." Shinpachi began, not knowing a way to comfort his boss. He couldn't when he doesn't even know what happened.

"I know because sensei would never blame you for it. Not for him being taken, not for our comrades deaths. Not for being weak." Gintoki stared at him, his eyes gleaming deathly with nothing to back them up. Sighing and closing his eyes, he leaned his head back.

"Dammit..." he opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling. "Where was I?" The question shocked his slowly growing crowd.

"...going to war to save your sensei?" Tsukuyo said, Gintoki nodded.

"Well, Takasugi and Katsura joined without knowing what they were getting into. Much like what you two are aiming for." Gintoki pointed at his two underlings, then to Katsura who picked up happily.

"The war was... startling, at first." he said,"Noise, blood. Explosions. You can't turn your back without fear of being killed. In the first battle I fought, I didn't kill anyone. Gintoki had our backs."

"Ah, you're talking about that battle?" Gintoki opened an eye,"You were ALL so damn useless. If i remember correctly, Takasugi broke down in the middle of it. He was such~ a pain!"

"Yeah... You gained a lot of respect after that battle. I believe that the next battle they put you into their plans, right?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, cause next you had your first kill, right?" Katsura nodded in return.

"The next battle- as he said- i killed my first amanto. This lazy samurai protected me the first battle, but the second one he wasn't there."

Gintoki picked up the story,"That battle, when I found him, he was about to be killed. I saved him but it didn't change the fact that he was just _sitting _in the middle of the battle field with his sword penetrating some amanto. He was scarred from that. The first time taking a life intentionally. Takasugi killed in that battle, too, but the previous battle had him prepared."

"Yeah, he saved my ass a few times before you came."

"Well, sorry! I was busy at the time!"

"I know..." Katsura looked at Gintoki,"That battle you became an amanto target, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." The man picked his nose carelessly.

"An amanto target?" a voice spoke robotically, this was Tama who had entered moments ago.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DO ALL THESE PEOPLE KEEP SHOWING UP! LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR!" Hijikata fumed, he was sitting there, pissed, staring at Tama.

"We can't, Gintoki destroyed the door." Otose stated, staring at the spoken man. Gintoki gave a nervous smile with some sweat dripping off his face.

"Damn." He lit a cigarette in disappointment.

"Anyway, Tama. An amanto target is someone the amanto single out that they think is a threat." Gintoki stroked his chin as he continued,"Lets say... in this upcoming war, you're fighting. Well, in the battlefield lets say you see... one of Takasugi's generals. Are you gonna keep fighting the weaklings or are you gonna hit the jackpot?"

"Jackpot! Do you get money if you kill them, aru?" The red-headed girl asked.

"No you idiot, it just means they're better then the rest." He sighs,"So, that was me. Whenever we'd fight after that, everyone would go after me. It was a pain in the ass, but it helped a lot of plans."

"Thank you. I will add that to my data banks." Tama said robotically.

"I remember!" Katsura sparked,"Every plan they'd make, they put into consideration that a load of amanto- sometimes all of them- would go after you! Like the battle of ******!"

"DAMMIT! Even Kastura can't say the battle name!" Hijikata broke his cigarette.

"Calm down, at least it's because he can't say it. Not because it's to inappropriate to say, like the battle of ******." Sougo said with a bland face, the vice captains vein twitched in anger but he just took another smoke.

"I still don't forgive you for that battle." Katsura hissed at Gintoki, which shocked the Shinsengumi. _Didn't he save the samurai army though? _Hijikata took another puff.

"Hmm? Well, it's over now-" Gintoki was cut off when Katsura went over to him and gripped his shirt collar. Pulling him sightly towards him.

"Dammit Gintoki." He began in a wavering voice,"You weren't you for _three days _after that. I was _scared_ you wouldn't come back to us. You didn't sleep for _four days_. The hell i wouldn't be upset! **You made me abandon you!** Knocking me out like that, dammit Gintoki!" He released Gintoki who kept his apathetic nature. Not flinching at any of the mans words

"Ah, well, you did get beat pretty badly before i made you retreat."

"You were WORSE than me when we escaped!" He spoke then went back to his spot.

"What happened in that battle?" Shinpachi switched his sight between the two.

" Well, the samurai were said to have lost it, but that's not the entire story. There _were_ no winners in that battle. Well, unless you want to say the Shiroyasha had won."

"What does that mean, Zura?" Kagura stared at him.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!"

"It means that, at the beginning of the battle, the samurai were counted as losing." Gintoki began but was cut-off by a semi-angry raven haired samurai.

"Then, at some point in the battle, when we all knew we wouldn't win. This _bastard _knocked me out and ordered a fucking retreat! But _no one_ would disobey the Shiroyasha, so he told people to take me to a camp and said that he'd follow afterwards."

"I did come later, though." The former Shiroyasha spoke, staring at his angered friend.

"You came after _two days_, I don't even know how you found the camp we made! We all thought you _died_ Gintoki. Do you know how pissed Takasugi was?" This made everyone look towards Gintoki who stared at Katsura.

"Well, i found the camp and i didn't die."

"And everyone- other then Takasugi, Tatsuma and I- were afraid of you for the next few days!" Gintoki stared at him before speaking.

"You can at least not lie to me." Katsura hung his head at this. "Takasugi was the _only _one not afraid."

"Why would people be afraid?" Shinpachi asked as politely as possible, gaining an exasperated sigh from his boss.

"It's better if i explain-I mean- i understand it better, right?" Gintoki glared at Katsura, then nodded. "Well, they call it 'Shiroyasha Mode'."

"Oh? Yamazaki said something about that in his report." Sougo said, Gintoki stared at him.

"I thought that was the case, you wanted to _clarify_ things, not _learn_." The dead-fish eyes stared at the two, then at Katsura.

"Any way, Shiroyasha mode is basically what THIS lazy, sugar-loving samurai would turn on in the battles. Making him rampage through the battle, making everyone fear him. There'd be him-Gintoki- and there'd be 'it'- Shiroyasha. Same person, but if you saw it, you know somethings different." Everyone looked at Gintoki, who had his eyes closed as he picked at his nose.

"How do you know?" Otose asked.

"It's obvious when it happens." Gintoki spoke,"I think I've done it... hmm. Can't remember the last time I did it."

"You can't remember _anytime _you've done it." Tatsuma was now next to Gintoki, who gave a slight chuckle.

"Now we're just missing Takasugi." He got nods from his two old friends in reply.

"Wait, so what, you black-out when you go into Shiroyasha Mode?" Shinpachi asked his boss.

"Oh, yeah. Well, somewhat. I'd be conscious though, it's um..." Gintoki looked at Tatsuma for some assistance.

"He'd semi black-out," the brown-haired man began,"like, you can remember a few things from it- such as slicing down some amanto, or yelling out orders- but not the entire thing as a memory. Hahaha, isn't that funny that you remember a few things from the war? Is that such a good thing? Hahaha..." Everyone looked at him and he sighed.

"I remember more than that. Almost all of it, just a few times I blacked-out completely."

"I remember those. Anyone would." Katsura said,"I'm thankful i wasn't in your way. One was when Takasugi lost his eye, right?" Gintoki scratched his head.

"Probably."

"Hahaha! That battle, oh. When he lost his eye you went berserk. Attacked that Tendoshu member who did it and won the entire battle single-handedly. Though it sounds good," Tatsuma said, looking serious,"It wasn't as good as it seems." Katsura and Gintoki nodded at this.

"That was the Tendoshu member who wants me after the war. I did quite the number in him that time. What was it, an eye and an arm?" The man said lazily, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow, Gin-san. You're scary." He looked at the young Yato girl, and though his face was apathetic, Otose, Katsura and Tatsuma knew it had hurt him.

"Well then," he said with a smirk,"stop eating my candies or i'll get mad. Don't think I've never fought Yato before- not including Housen."

"Huh? You have?" Sougo questioned.

"Yeah. They'd always send their Yato my way, it would be such a pain." The man sighed.

"A-all of them!?" Shinpachi gasped.

"Yeah. He'd always have someone after his neck, ahahaha! Always busy!" Tatsuma joked around.

"Oi, oi! It wasn't funny at the time. Those bastards were strong!" Gintoki fought with Tatsuma.

"Ahaha. But it's funny now!" At this the other samurai cracked a smile.

"Anyway, Takasugi..." Gintoki pondered on how to explain their complicated relationship.

"It's better if i explain it because i think i understood your relationship with him better." Katsura butted in, chin held high.

"With that bastard! We were enemies! Our hate was a mutual feeling."

"They were _really_ close friends." Katsura began.

"The hell?" Gintoki grumbled.

"I remember, ahaha! They'd always do contests in the middle of battles, telling each other 'If you die, I win by default!' They'd never say they were friends though!"

"We weren't!" Gintoki glared at the man.

"You were. In the battle of ******, Takasugi stayed and you had to carry him back, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. He collapsed by the third hour. Such a burden." He shook his head, but a grin could be seen splayed across his face.

"They were close back in the old days with sensei, too. They'd fight and then Takasugi would make up for it by giving you candy. Remember? He was the first person to give you sugar." Gintoki stared at the man, then sighed.

"Yeah, well, when you take a samurai's sword, you can't give it back without something else."

"So you two _were_ close." Hijikata said, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Fine, we were _friends_. Nothing more." Gintoki slightly gave up, but he wouldn't admit the truth.

"You were _much _more then friends. Just admit it. There's no way you killed an entire battlefield for a someone who was _just a friend_." Katsura raised his brows at him.

"Well, whatever the past may be. I'm gonna kill that bastard." Gintoki hissed. Katsura hung his head and Tatsuma lost his smile. _Yeah, we were close... _Gintoki looked up at the ceiling in silence. _But we- no, I- still have to kill him._

"Um... how about we change the subject?" Shinpachi butted in, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. So Danna, what was your family like? Or sensei, the one that looked like me." Gintoki's face seemed to darken at Sougo's words, but he still replied.

"My family..." he looked at him, and jumped the subject. "Sensei was the opposite of you. Intelligent, kind, welcoming. Other than the times I'd sneak out of class..." He shuddered at the thought before continuing,"He had longer hair, too. I remember we always had some animal in our care at some point."

"I remember the dog, what did we name him?" Katsura sparked up.

"We didn't name him." Gintoki smiled at the memory. "Shouyo did, called him Shiro (white). Takasugi kept it at his house. You-" he pointed at Katsura,"wanted him for yourself."

"Huh, what about you?" Shinpachi asked.

"Gintoki?" Katsura chuckled at the memory," The dog loved him the most. I mean, Gintoki was the one who found it and asked to take care of it until it was well. When it was healed, he didn't bother with it much, but Shiro favored Gintoki. He even followed him into the war..." He droned off.

"Oh, are you talking about that one white dog? It was a great fighter, Gintoki's guardian. They'd take shifts on watch." Gintoki's face darkened, and one question raced through everyone's minds; _Where is it now?_

"What happened?" Tsukuyo asked.

"To Shiro?" Gintoki looked up, a serious expression marred his face," Lets just say that he was the first in the war to encounter a Yato..." Gintoki stood up suddenly and stretched his arms. "I need to go take a dump." He walked to the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Shiro died," Katsura said,"the Yato killed him. Gintoki was by his side, but the dog bled to death. Then he lost it for the first time. Killing the Yato and the enemies om the battlefield. That was the first time he sparked fear into his comrades."

"I never want to see that again." Tatsuma spoke seriously, solemnly.

"See... what?" Cathrine- _**again with the random people**_- asked.

"I'd hate to see Gintoki like that again," he continued,"So, Kagura and Shinpachi. Please don't go into the war."

"We aren't weak!" Kagura cried out in anger.

"I know that," Gintoki stood in the bathroom doorway the toilet flushing behind him, his brows creased as he stared at his two former comrades."That's why i _already_ warned them and told them to do what they want." He stared at his two war friends, an emotion in his eyes that no one could place.

"Gintoki, we know you don't want them to fight in that war. Just don't let them!" Katsura fought with him.

"I am not their father, they're fully capable of making their own decisions." Gintoki was as apathetic as ever... but he was also angry.

"Gintoki, they're children that look up to you!" Katsura stated.

"Well maybe they shouldn't!" Gintoki seemed flustered. "God, this became an entire _chapter_ about Gintoki's past when it was just supposed to be a small talk about me being the Shiroyasha. Let the kids do what ever they want! I'm gonna go get some strawberry milk, we're out." And with that, he left the house in silence, no one knowing what to say.

"Do you want me to continue?" This was Katsura speaking as he situated himself on Gintoki's chair.

"No... it's okay." Hijikata put the cigarette out on the sole of his shoe. "We shouldn't have come," he stood up,"come on, Sougo." The two walked out peacefully, silently. After a few moments the inevitable was heard.

"DAMMIT SOUGO!" Sougo's disappointed inaudible voice could be heard before the vice captains angry retort.

"I should go, too." Tsukuyo began to say, as she stood she pulled a small white box out from her kimono. "When Gintoki gets back, give him this." With that she left out the area the door used to be.

"Tama, Cathrine, leave. I need to talk to these children." The two looked at each other.

"Why can't I stay?" Cathrine protested. Otose blew out more smoke.

"Tama."

"Yes, Otose-sama." The green-haired android grabbed the cat-amanto by the back of her shirt and dragged her from the house despite her inappropriate words and gestures. Waiting for the two to be out of ear-shot, Otose leered down on the two fearful children.

"I need to tell you something else about Gintoki's past."

**Authors Note: Whew, done! Took me forever to learn how to finish this! Now to figure out what Otose will say... Anyway, the next chapter will NOT be like this one, all sad and serious and stuff. Expect some action, drama and stuff. Oh, and thank you for your reviews and kindly criticizing my work I appreciate it. I might not post next week... hope I can though! 'til next time, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Key To Dealing With Drunks**

**Authors Note: I have no idea what I'm doing... just leading up to the main event people!**

Shinpachi and Kagura stared at the old women and then at each other.

"Old hag..." Otoses vein twitched in anger at the young girls remark but she took another drag instead.

"Now, I've known Gintoki for a while, since he freeloads in my apartment I know him well." The old woman glared at the children,"I also had him as a frequent costumer, much more often than nowadays."

"So...?" Shinpachi couldn't help but think this was useless info, _What is it she is getting to?_

"So I hear his dumb drunk stories all the time, and I've come to tie all this together." The children waited for her to continue eagerly.

"If there's any tying-up that needs to be done, why don't I do it? Ahahahaha!" Katsura glared at the idiot that's laughing next to him. _**Oh, I forgot you guys were there.**_

"Narrator-san! How could you forget us?! Are we not important to the story?" Katsura had tears streaming down his face as he spoke, _**I dunno, I haven't gotten that far. Now hush-up, the story must go on!**_

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but i know what to leave out and I doubt _you_ do." This gained another laugh from Tatsumi and he put his hand on the back of his head.

"But I do." Katsura looked at them all, gaining his composure after his sense of abandonment. Otose took another drag, eyeing the country-helping terrorist, then motioning for him to continue. As Zura-

"IT'S NOT ZURA! It's Katsura."

-opened his mouth to speak, Shinpachi intervened.

"Wait. Don't tell us."

"Hmm?" Kagura looked at him disappointingly. She wanted to know even if he didn't.

"There's a reason he has yet to tell us, Kagura-chan. Shouldn't we wait until he does?"

"Mmm..." She looked up and stared at Glasses intently, _he's right... BUT WE WAITED TWO WEEKS TO HEAR THOS OLD HAG SAY WHAT SHE WANTED!_

"GLASSES! I'm not Glasses dammit, Shinpachi! Shin-pa-chi!"

"Glasses here has a point." Everyone turned, startled at the new- yet familiar- voice coming from the doorway. The man they were speaking about held himself lazily in the doorway with a pink carton of his favorite drink.

"Ah, Gin-san..." Shinpachi saw his boss, then looked around for something to change the topic. "Tsukuyo left this for you." Shinpachi hurried in giving him the white box and he analyzed it.

"Mmm...?" He opened it and saw a small white dagger

"Hmm? What's that for, aru?" Kagura peered over his shoulder.

"Oh, isn't that the thing you used the last time we went to Yoshiwaru during the war?" Katsura said, recognizing the small blade.

"Ahahahahaha! The memories!"

"Those memories were crappy! Yoshiwaru was such a rude place!" Gintoki snarled at the hysterical man.

"Aww, don't fuss over the fact that a girl both you and Takasugi chose picked Takasugi." He crossed his arms in reply to Katsura's mocking.

"That's not what I mean!..." Gintoki held the dagger to the light and carved into its blade were words; _Carve Your Own Destiny, Make Your Own Path_.

"Carve your own destiny? Make your own path, aru?" Kagura read the knife aloud catching everyone's attention.

"Why does Tsukuyo have that knife?" Zura-"It's not Zrua, it's Katsura!"-asks.

"She didn't, Hinowa did." Gintoki sighed, rereading the words before putting it back in the box.

"Didn't you say you lost it back in Yoshiwaru during the war?" Katsura spoke, anger hidden behind his words, only someone whose been his friend for a long time- such as Tatsumi and Gintoki- could hear the anger.

"Well, I lied." Gintoki picked his nose, shrugging off his friend.

"Why?"

"Ahahahaha, calm down now. Kintoki, care to explain?"

"IT'S GINTOKI DAMMIT!" He sighed again then looked back at his terrorist-turned friend. "Back then, when you all abandoned me for those girls I went to a bar. Needless to say Hinowa was at the same bar at the time- with a man, of course. Anyway, long story short I helped her get away from the man, and at some point we exchanged items."

"Hold on, did you- did you, with her? Did you-"

"No dammit!" Gintoki hit Megan on the back of the head. "We just shared some items and some sake!" A sigh of relief filled the air, making Gintoki's vein twitch in anger,"You ALL thought that! Gin-san isn't so low..." he began to pout, reflecting about the bond he holds with the people in the room.

"So... if you gave her that dagger, then what did she give you?" Katsura spoke,"I mean, the blade _is_ important to you."

"Huh?" He stared at him with dead-fish eyes,"Oh, she gave me this." Gintoki went over to his desk, shuffling through its drawers before stumbling upon the said item.

"A kunai?" Kagura said, disappointed. It was just a small black kunai, like the one Tsukuyo uses in her hair.

"Yeah." Gintoki held it up to the light and you could see more words carved into it; _To Save A Life Is Not To Sacrifice Your Own_.

"What is this one for?" Shinpachi adjusted his glasses, reading the kunai again.

"Well, back then we gave each other something important saying that when we'd meet again some other time, we'd return it. Seems I'm a bit behind though." He stuffed the blade into his kimono, he'd remember it this time.

"What, is it a sign of love?" Otose scoffed,_ this lazy-ass samurai is incapable of that._

"No, it was more like a promise. Except through treasures instead of hair."

"What was the promise?" Shinpachi looked at his boss expectantly.

"I promised her that I'd save Yoshiwaru and she promised me that she'd give me free sake in return." The mood seemed to lighten in response to the statment, the promise was carried through, it seems.

"So, Gintoki. Will you participate in the war?" Katsura said, staring at his old friend.

"Course." The said man replied, picking his nose lazily. "I have what I need. I guess I'll go meet with the shogun." He sighed and looked at his two burdens; a young, inexperienced Yato and a weak pair of Glasses.

"DAMMIT NARRATOR, FOR A SECOND THAT WAS GOING TO BE SERIOUS!" Shinpachi screamed. _**We already had a serious chapter. Plus, Megan, is Gintama even supposed to be serious? **_"I... don't know." _**See? Gintama has no plot, but this does... somehow. I'll figure that out later. Anyway. I think you should stop screaming, you know they can't hear me, right?**_

"Narrator, we _can _her you. And aren't you supposed to know the plot?" Gintoki muttered. _**Oh... well, you can only hear what I want you to. *devious smile. **_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" _**That's for me to know and you to find out.**_

"Gin-san, just ignore her." Katsura put a hand on his friends shoulder. _**Wigs right, I mean. Even though he's just a wig (wig=Zura in Japanese) he can be useful sometimes. **_"It's not wig, it's Zura! I mean Katsura!" _**Wait. No, he isn't useful. I take it back. **_"Narrator-san!" Katsura cried from the abuse he was receiving.

"Shut-it you brats." Otose hisses at them. _**I won't bug you, Otose-san. You're scary enough as it is. **_"What do you mean, you brat! How old are you, huh?!" her vein twitching in anger. _**Moving on...**_

"Gin-san," Shinpachi turned to his boss, who was still giving the ceiling a death stare. "Since you've... fought in war before. Could you train us?" His boss looked at the two who gave him pleading eyes.

"I'm going to the Shinsengumi to train a bunch of people, actually." He picked his ear, his dead-fish eyes looking at Katsura's shocked face,"So, come if you want." _I better not regret this... __**I doubt you won't *evil laughter. **_"Oi, what is that supposed to mean!?"

**-x-**

Gintoki was at the Shinsengumi headquarters which was now full of ronin and samurai who are willing to help in the war effort.

"Now," the shogun began as he stood at the head of the large group,"anyone who had been a major part in the previous war, please come up." Gintoki, of course, was asleep. Zura had stood at the shoguns command and with a sigh dragged the half-awake silver-haired man up to the front of the crowd. A nervous feeling wafted through the air at the sight of the lazy samurai, and even the shogun had a sweat drop of worry.

"Eh, Zura?" He managed to say, before noticing the crowd in front of him and brushing Katsura off, standing on his own.

"These people will train you," the shogun spoke,"so treat them with respect. They are your seniors in this matter." With that the shogun left the samurai to their new disciples.

"Oi, you heard him." Gintoki gave a sadistic grin, and all the samurai by his side new what it meant. They had all once been at the other end of his training, and were worried for the new recruits. Sighing, they were relieved that they weren't on the other end until Gintoki swept his eyes across their small line, a glint in them told them 'not so fast'.

"Shiroyasha-sama?" Someone in the crowd spoke and Gintoki saw a kid come up to him.

"Ah, what's a kid like you doing in a war place like this?" This made the kids cheeks gain a tint of red. _The hell?_

"I just ask that you make sure my Papa comes back home to me." Gintoki bent down and put a hand on his head, giving a slight smile.

"Hey, I'll do all I can. But it's up to your old man on whether or not he'll come home to his boy. Okay?" The kid nodded and hurried from the room, Gintoki turned back to the crowd, his grin widening.

"Gintoki, go easy on them at first, hahaha..." Tatsuma gave a slight, worried chuckle. Shocking the people who knew the jolly man.

"Sorry, never heard of that word. What did it start with, 'e'?" The permed man smiled at the brow-haired merchant, then turned back to the ronin and Shinsengumi. "Well, you heard the man. Let the training begin."

In the crowd a teen boy and Yato girl watched their boss in awe and fear.

"What's he gonna make us do, aru?"

"I don't wanna know..." They both chuckled nervously.

That day, they learned how their boss was when he was serious about something. He was just cruel, and he was strong. _Really _strong, but they already knew that.

In the middle of Gintoki laughing at everyone as they trained- including his other 'instructors'- Katsura did something no one would expect.

The clash of swords could be heard and everyone stopped what they were doing. Katsura's blade was pressed against Gintoki's white one, Gintoki was obviously confused.

"What are you doing?!" They both jumped back a few feet. "I know you don't have a brain, but this is just to much!"

"You sham me, Shiroyasha." He spoke, Gintoki stared at his friend, narrowing his gaze. _Did he just call me 'Shiroyasha'?_

"Oi, oi. What's going on with you?"

"Working with the amanto in order to stop Takasugi? He was right about you. You threw away your pride as a Joui Patriot a long time ago." Gintoki clenched his sword and prepared for the battle deemed to come.

"So, you're going to side with him, huh? I can take you both on with my eyes closed." Katsura sheathed his sword and looked at his 'opponent'.

"I came to warn you, and ask one last time." The two stared at each other.

"Ask what?"

"Join us." Gintoki laughed, he laughed then and there. A somewhat cold laugh that sprung from his gut, but it was still his laugh.

"Y-you, ahahaha! S-seriously? Oh god, Tatsuma, look at this idiot!" The brown permed man actually _joined_ Gintoki, laughing together. But Tatsuma's laugh was a little short to Gintoki's. After a breather the silver samurai wiped his tears and looked at his 'friend'. "No." The answer was simple, and the one Katsura expected. _As stubborn as ever, _The raven haired samurai chuckled to himself before turning around.

"The next time we meet, it shall be on the battlefield, Gintoki." The man sheathed his own sword and stared at his friends back as he disappeared.

"Should we go after him?" Sougo asks.

"No." Gintoki's face turned somewhat sorrowful, _Zura, what has gotten into you? Has this been your plan from the start?_

Turning around Gintoki saw everyone taking a break from the exercise he told them to do.

"I never said stop!" He shouted, without a second thought they all returned to their work. Remembering what happened not to long ago when someone disobeyed his command.

**-x-**

Night came upon the tired trio, as the eldest dropped the two teens off at his house he made his way to the bar down below. Otose passed him a shot which he drank greedily.

"I hear you're training some samurai at the Shinsengumi."

"Huh?" He spoke, drinking his second glass slower than the first,"You hear that I am, or the Shiroyasha?" The old woman gave him a glare before sighing.

"I don't think they know what they mean when they say 'Shiroyasha'." The silver-haired samurai chuckled at this.

"You also hope they never do." He finished the drink only for it to be refilled. "Well aren't we feeling generous today?"

"I hear Katsura changed allies." Gintoki took a slow gulp, giving the air an uncomfortable silence.

"He's to dumb to do that without a reason. Be it for a partner in cards or for ridding the world of amanto."

"Why didn't you join him?" Gintoki glared at the old woman. "You feel hatred towards the Bakufu for the death of your sensei, so why didn't you?" Gintoki chuckled, feeling the mentioned hatred bubble inside of him for a moment.

"Because," he sighs,"that was in the past. The amanto didn't only bring bad, but also some good. And if I did that I'd have to find two people to take over hard-to-fill spots." He lifted the glass to his lips, drinking the rest in one gulp. Another glass was poured.

"Drink up." He obliged to the order, staring at her, suspicious of the action. Then it clicked after he downed his 8th glass.

"You're trying to get me drunk?"

"Anyone in need of a drink will take as many as they like as long as it's free." Gintoki had to nod at the statement, taking another gulp of the refilled alcohol.

"This better be free. You're gonna ask me a bunch of crap when I black-out, aren't you?" He saw the devilish smirk on the old ladies face flash for a moment, gaining a grin on his own. "Sly old hag." He mutters, downing another drink. One after the other he takes, finally getting to drunk to function he starts telling stories and answering Otoses questions.

The woman learned a bit more on Gintoki as the 'Shiroyasha', and now she regretted it. She knew this information was top-secret from everyone, and understood why Katsura may have held hatred towards the man. As she helped the drunk up to his house, throwing him into his futon, she couldn't help but grimace at the story. Staring at the males calm face as he fell asleep almost immediately. _You'll never know I know, I'll never tell a soul. Unless you bring it up yourself, of course. _She promised herself before closing the door.

Little did she care to notice two kids had been gone when she dropped the samurai off. She hadn't noticed them eavesdropping on her conversation with the permed man, either. The two had different thoughts on how to deal with the new found information.

Gintoki didn't know it yet, but tomorrow was going to be the beginning of his troubles.

**Authors Note: Yay! Done! Okay, that other story I uploaded last week, I'll upload every time I get writers block, okay? So if I don't upload this, I probably uploaded that, kk? Teehee I'm a she-devil! Til next time, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Shameful Act of Eavesdropping**

**Authors Note: This will mention some key information on chapter 519, but let me just tell you- NO SPOILERS WERE PLANNED! This was going to be apart of the plot, that was made by myself. Then~ I read the latest chapter which did **_**exactly**_** what I planned! Fuck it, I'm doing it anyway! Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

The morning when Gintoki woke up in his futon he knew something was... off. He knew Otose got him drunk for some information, but she brought him to his room _and _tucked him in. He must have said something that made her have a change of heart. That worried him.

Walking into the main room wearing his usual attire the hangover attacked him mercilessly.

"I'm-*blegh*- never drinking again..." He flopped onto the couch, knowing his words were false.

"Oi, Gin-san!" Kagura burst through the door, sukonbu hanging from her mouth. In her arms she held at least three cartons of strawberry milk and multiple packages of certain sweets. "Shinpachi, he's awake!" The aforementioned boy blasted through the door, carrying groceries of his own. Healthy, needed food in the bags roped on Megans arms.

"Gin-san..." Gintoki saw the boys eyes. He knew that not only did he say something to Otose last night but it was also serious. Now he knew three people who knew what he didn't. The eyes held a deep sympathy, making the man narrow his own crimson ones.

"What's wrong?" He more demanded then asked the kids who looked at each other the sighed.

"We-"

"Brats! Down here now!" Otose suddenly screamed making the three cover their ears, shock blanketing their faces. Hurriedly the three went into the bar to find Otose with a smoke in her mouth. The ash tray that already had four cigarette buts in it told them she was in the least worried about something.

"Yes, old hag?" Gintoki sat at the bar, holding his head in pain from the alcohol swarming in his body.

"You two-" she pointed at the children,"stay. You lazy perm-head, go get a job." He raised his hand as he left, thankful that he was excused from her hopefully _only_ tongue-lashing.

"Yes?" The two asked worriedly.

"You do not speak about what you heard last night. _Ever._" She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Huh? What do you mean, aru?"

Fear. They couldn't feel enough of it at that moment. They were scared shitless and to make matters worse they knew the old woman knew they were lying.

"You know what I mean!" She launched over the counter, kicking the two from the bar yelling,"NO TELLING ANYONE THAT GINTOKI KILLED HIS OWN SENSEI TO SAVE HIS FRIENDS!" They all looked at each other as they felt the atmosphere go deadly. The streets were crowded. No, crowded isn't the right word. The more appropriate word would be; the-streets-were-full-of-everyone-they-knew.

"WHAT THE HELL NARRATOR! THIS IS A SERIOUS MOMENT!" Glasses yelled in the middle of the scene. _**Yeah, it is, so shut-up.**_

Any who... To make matters worse a certain samurai was coming down the stairs to ask just what _exactly_ he had told her. He didn't expect it to be broadcasted. And by the person who _didn't _want it told to anyone.

"What?" Gintokis eyes were wide, wider than should be possible (this is not an under-statement). Now, everyone knows Gintoki's usually a chill guy, so it takes a lot to set him off. A lot or one word; sensei. Be it about his or about a 'dishonorable' sensei, he could be set-off very quickly. This was one of those times, but it wasn't anger. He was upset- angry, eh, maybe- he was feeling all emotions humanly possible, only shock appearing on his face.

"What did you say?" Gintoki found himself repeating, eyebrows creased as he stared at the spectacle. Everyone now turned their eyes to the mentioned samurai, not believing what they just heard. _Gintoki did WHAT!_

**Authors Note: Hahaha! Yeah, I'm done! I'm being such a bitch to poor Gintoki. Ahh... life's good, life's good. Wait- maybe I should help the poor man or he might kill me during the week before I publish... decided, THIS IS NOT THE END- ****I don't wanna die!**

Everyone was just staring at him, as he finished his trek down the stairs he walked up to Otose. His apathetic eyes staring into her shocked ones, although she was shocked that _she_ ended up being the one to say is. Then, gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a slight push, bringing them both inside the bar. Everyone looked at each other, and then the yelling started.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gintokis voice could be heard,"HOW DRUNK DID YOU GET ME LAST NIGHT!"

"You mean how drunk did you let me get you?!" Otose was heated on her end, too.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU!"

"More than you wanted," there was a pause before she continues, everyone guessed she was taking a smoke,"I already said the worst of it."

"YEAH! Well, fuck-it, how much did I say? Tell me everythi..." Gintoki was slowly calming down. No noise could be heard past the door. They were talking in much... calmer voices. After some time things got heated again.

"I SAID WHAT!?"

"You heard me!"

"THE FUCK?! I CAN HARDLY REMEMBER THAT NOW! Fuck..." You could tell he was frustrated, definitely angry. Silence, or quiet talking...

Outside Kagura and Shinpachi looked at each other, they knew what they were talking about. They heard half of the conversation, but they heard enough. They knew now that they had to keep it a secret.

"KAGURA, SHINPACHI-" Gintoki slammed the door open, his face red with anger, Otose stood calmly behind him,"IN HERE, NOW!" Quickly the two came in, and inaudible voices were heard. Finally, after everyone just staring at the bar which held the secretive conversation (and the occasional shout) the three Yorozuya exited the shop only to be over run by their friends.

"Fuck OFF." The eldest of the trio said assertively, his eyes finished the sentence; _or I will fucking murder you_.

"Yo, Yorozuya." Hijikata came up, lighting a smoke, this earned him a glare from Gintoki. "Apparently your training methods were efficient. We'd like for you to come again today."

"Will I get paid?" This sentence made the mood drastically lighter. Sure, Gintoki still had his vein twitching in anger, but his dead-fish eyes were back (much to everyone's relief).

"Hmm... Sure." Hijikata waved, and saying so made Gintoki give his sadistic smile.

"Then we leave now! I need to let off some steam anyway..." He grumbles the last part to himself. Dragging Kondo he begins talking about money, attempting to make it unreasonable high. Little did they know that all hell would meet everyone training under the permed man. A hell they wouldn't forget for a _long _time.

**(some time into training, when everybody is ready to kill Gintoki **_**then **_**drop-dead)**

"Listen up!" Gintoki shouts over the noise of angered samurai. "As you know, we'll be facing Takasugi and his men in the war. Recently- _very_ recently- I have acquired information the the Joushi patriot group lead by Zu-Katsura Kotaru is also working with Takasugi, along side the Harusame Space Pirates. The Harusame have a group of Yato that we will have to face." Gintoki gave a sadistic grin scaring everyone shitless. How much worse could the training get for the poor men (and one 'girl')? "Right here-" he moved Kagura in front of him, putting his hands on her shoulders,"is a Yato. Younger sister of the Harusame Admiral. Before you think of a hostage-situation, I assure you. He doesn't give a rats-ass about this here girl."

The spoken girl grabbed on of his fingers a snapped it at this comment, Gintoki just sweat in reply.

"S-so... I just want to see how strong you are compared to a Yato. If you've already fought her, I've seen you fight or you fought in the war, you can have a break and watch." Sighs drifted through the crowd at this. "It will be a one-on-one battle, of course no killing, we need all the help we can get in this war. It will go until one quits or is unable to continue. Let me say this-" he said, putting the hand without a broken finger on the girls head,"I don't expect you to win." Everyone gave a sweatdrop at this statement. "So, who's first?"

"I'll go, boss. China's gonna get broken." Sougo came front the crowd.

"Umm..."

"You're on!" Kagura got in a fighting stance as Sougo drew his sword.

"Guys..." Gintoki looked between them, nervously sweating. The two went for the first clash and Gintoki could only sigh. In a flash the two were down, Gintoki between them. Gintoki holding Sougos blade, Kaguras ankle in his grip.

"Wha~t!" Nobody could believe it, not even the two on the 'battlefield'.

"Sougo, you fit _two_ of the categories. You don't get to fight... today." The sadist gave an apathetic face in return, before getting his sword back and putting it back in its sheath. The first battle began as he stepped off, the Yato sparing with a poor soul.

"Wow, for you to back off so easily..." Hijikata couldn't help but feel triumphant and... surprised at the fact the Sougo had backed down.

"He's a monster. More so than myself." The man... or teen replied blandly.

"Hmm?" Hijikata lit a smoke, watching the fourth battle commence a Gintoki hauled off the unconscious man adding it to the slowly growing pile of bodies.

"Boss is scary. In that split second he downed me and china. Took _my _sword and threatened me."

"Huh?" _Maybe the mayo's getting to my head..._ He took another drag, _or the smoke. I'm pretty sure Gintoki didn't give Sougo a threat..._

"He didn't say it, of course. He did it with his eyes. It gives me the chills remembering them. I can't wait to see him go all-out in battle." The grin Sougo gave made Hijikata sweatdrop with worry.

The day dragged on, nobody had yet to defeat the amanto. A room became a storage place for everyone the girl had defeated. Even the people who gave up were downed by the girl, much to everyone's surprise and adding onto their fear. Those who tried to run (only a group of five) had to face Gintoki. Lets just say the people would rather face the Yato then the demon.

At sunset the man finally relented and let the warriors free. The training put a huge strain on everyone's bodies, but war veterans were used to the 'Shiroyashas' training methods.

"Hey, Shiroyasha-sama!" A man around Gintokis age jogged up to where the silver haired samurai decided to eat.

"Hmm?" He raised his brow at the man before sighing,"You were in my section, correct?" This sentence made the samurai beam, being remembered by such a renowned Joui.

"Y-yes, sir! I was..."

"The messenger." Gintoki finished for him, taking another sip of his sake.

"Yes!" The smile the samurai wore didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"Though you had the number of dead, injured and everyone else, you never fought a single battle on the field, correct?" The man nodded in reply. "So why decide to go into the war now?"

"My comrades died in the war last time," the person began a speech Gintoki knew would be long. "I'm not just going to sit by and let that happen again. I wasn't able to help protect them, let alone see what they did in the face of death. I was a _messenger_ and a doctor. Even if I don't fight, I can heal war wounds. I just want to help the people that don't know what they're getting into..." The older man chuckled, drinking more sake.

"Well said. I'm doing the same thing." The samurai sat down next to the former white demon, staring at the stary sky.

"It's only going to get harder for them."

"Mhmm..."

"Do you think... that we'll win?" Gintoki looked at the other samurai, maybe just a year younger, or the same age. Now that he was up close Gintoki could see his face better.

"Well, what's your name?" This question shocked him, but sighing he complied to answer.

"******" Gintoki sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said ******" The guys face was innocent, _he doesn't know it's bleeped out... wait a second. NARRATOR! __**I'm so~rry! I didn't know what to name him! I think I'm about to rip-off some other animes for names i.e. Fairy Tail, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, etc. Those my lovelies. **_Gintokis face transformed so he seemed nervous and worried, which startled ******

"GIVE HIM A NAME, DAMMIT! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A RIP-OFF!" _**FINE!**_

"Are you okay, Gintoki-sama?"

"Just fine... uh, what's your name again?"

"Gajeel." Gintokis face darkened, _That's obviously from Fairy Tail. Couldn't even choose a name that could potentially be from anything else? __**Go away. I'm not Japanese or anything, I was going to do Natsu, but I'll do that for someone else. **__Good to know, I'll look for someone with pink hair who can shoot fire. __**It's salmon. **__That's his line. __**Whatever.**_

"So... Gajeel," _This is weird, dammit! _"Do you trust your comrades?"

"With my life!" This made the two chuckle slightly.

"Do you believe in them? In us?"

"O-of course!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He laid down, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head. "Now rest, training has only just begun."

"Okay, goodbye, Gintoki-san." The man left Gintoki alone below the tree to gaze up at the stars.

_**Tee-hee, time for us to give them hell! **__You mean me, right? __**Yeah, my job is to give **__**you**__** hell, not those poor souls. **__WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! __**You should know, it began in this chapter. You know your past better than me. **__Yeah, but you know this mes fanfic past better than I do. __**Which is how I'm gonna give you hell, *innocent face**_

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled out, frantically looking around to make sure no one heard. _**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha*breath*hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *breath* hahahahahaha**_

"Stop before you hurt yourself. You're just doing that to fill up space, aren't you?"_**What do you mean? *Innocent face. **Never mind... ***cruel cackling laugh***_

**Authors Note: Small... theory (can be seen as a spoiler XP) what if Gintoki's afraid of ghosts because he thinks his master will come back as one and he'll feel all guilty and stuff, you know. 'I was such a horrible student, I let you down, blah-blah-blah'. So maybe that's why he wishes they aren't real (though he has met some and knows they are). Any way, a lot of Author intrusion because I was to lay~zy to figure out what to do. So, yeah. I wont lie. Til next time, see ya! THANKSGIVING BREAK BITCHES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: I Just Want My Precious JUMP Time Back!**

**Authors Note: Well, lets pick back up where chapter six decided to leave the whole 'Gintoki killed his own sensei' issue... maybe. But~ I might just leave it hanging... *devious smile, thanks for reading, enjoy!**

As Gintoki stepped back into his home he realized right away it was to quiet. Of course he knew why, his two burdens passed-out as he had to carry them home from the Shinsengumi. Putting Kagura in her closet-bed and Shinpachi on his futon, the permed man flopped onto his couch, exhausted.

Looking, he notices the moon slowly journeying across the sky through the window. The stars twinkling behind it like some kind of ritual.

"Tsukuyo," the man sighed,"I know you're out there." The said woman came in from the window, dropping onto the floor silently.

"Seems I'm losing my touch." She spoke, leaning against the wall for support as she crossed her legs. Taking her smoke out she blew, staring at the samurai.

"Here." She almost didn't catch the kunai the man had thrown to her, mere inches from her face. "Hinowa sent you, right?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving now." She left the way she came, but as she did she heard his slight hum in reply. Flying through the cold air back to Yoshiwaru, the ninja sped up silently, heading for her mistress in waiting.

Alone again, Gintoki took in a deep breath, _Hinowa's as impatient as ever_. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, her raised the hand no longer visible up to his eyes. Rubbing his face, recollecting the days events. He told everyone he was okay, they weren't foolish enough to believe him. He hoped they were, but he wasn't so naive. Shinpachi and Kagura would definitely confront him, maybe even that mayo-loving bastard, or the old hag.

"Fuck..." he moans as his drowsiness catches up to him. A darkness blankets his eyes before an impenetrable light shines.

He's a kid again, in a battlefield. Crows cawing, swarming around the corpses, looking for a proper treat. Smoke rises in black pillars where the amanto weapons had exploded, but the boy doesn't mind. The smell of death and smoke fills the boys nostrils, but he doesn't care. Blood and death is just his feasting ground as he sits on his chair _***cough* corpse *cough* **_But he doesn't mind. Looking around the kids eyes are void of emotion, another day of fighting, another day of survival. Another day wasted, since the boy couldn't find food among the corpses.

The scenery changes.

The boy's now in a dojo, and watches the sandy-haired man spare with a child wearing a red yukata. _Not bad... _He observes the boy he learned was named Takasugi. The fight lasts moments, but at least it's not moments wasted...

Scenery change.

Still at the school, but it's much hotter. Flames burst through the windows as the fire seems to reach the sky like the smoke on the battlefield. Crying out to his sensei the child screams for him not to leave as the Naraku men take him away.

Scenery change.

Another battlefield, pillars of smoke rising out from the newly deceased fight. On a cliff stands the white-cloaked demon, behind him soldiers who hold his friends hostage. His sensei is kneeling in front of him, back to his students. Gripping the handle in anger and sadness the samurai shakes. His friends scream for him not to do it as he finds himself behind his sensei. _Protect them for me... _His senseis words swim through his mind s he turns his head with a smile. He must protect them. Even at the cost of his masters life.

The sword is swung.

A head flies.

His friends shout in sadness and anger.

The white sword now caked in red blood.

A cry erupts from the famed white demon, the man who only takes lives, who cannot save. The men leave them with their senseis head, leave them to mourn. His friends attack him, but he doesn't mind. He killed the man he wanted to save. He can only kill. Why bother living only to take lives. Why bother living at all. The shouts of the samurai become muffled as yells seem to erupt from beside him.

"Gin-san! Gin-san!" He stops, turning his head. The yells are coming from right beside, in his ear to the point where a migraine begins to form. "Gin-sannnnnnnn!" It's a girl, and a boy... or glasses? _Why do I think it's glasses...? _"Wake up! Gin-saaaannnnn!" _Wake up? _He turns around and looks at senseis head on the white sheet, or rather, where senseis head should be. It's no longer there, but instead there stands a headstone. Near it the remains of his beloved school, of senseis school.

Takasugi stands on the other side of the grave next to Katsura, they're older than they were just a moment ago. Takasugi wears a butterfly-covered yukata and a bandage over one eye. Katsura stands next to a white duck-penguin-amanto-thing. Their eyes have shadows cast over them, their swords drawn. The swords no longer helping him in the war, no, they point at him. Because they want revenge for sensei. Because he killed him.

"What is it..." A third voice comes, and through Katsuras mouth it speaks. But it isn't Katsuras voice, but that of an elderly woman, of a certain bar owner.

Scenery change.

The cold graveyard becomes white as snow decides it's time to fall. A permed samurai, done with running, lays against a gravestone. A woman comes to mourn. A plate full of maju catches the samurais eye. He eats the manju meant for the womans dead husband and in return makes a promise.

"O...tose..." The words come out and he can hear the smile in her voice as she speaks.

"Ahh, having another dream like that, are we?" This catches his attention. This isn't a dream, this isn't a _fucking dream!_ A scowl forms on his face, and at that moment he wishes he had a sword. This is my _life_! Takasugis eye was taken after sensei died, I _killed_ sensei. This isn't a dream...

"This... isn't a drea...m." he finds it hard to form the words.

"Hmm? Then why don't you open your eyes." The frown is evident in the womans voice as she says this. He's sitting in her bar, as she's behind it, seemingly a few years older. Cleaning a few glasses, she speaks with him. "You know," she starts, her eyes peering into his crimson ones,"you used to have dreams like this a lot. Heck, I'm in there right now, aren't I?" He watched her, well yeah she was here, she was the one talking. "Are Kagura and Shinpachi next to you? Or are you so far back you can't remember them?"

He turns his head to the left as a voice speaks up.

"Yeah, Gin-san's making us worry about him, aru..." The Yato gives him a sorrowful look. To the right another voice speaks.

"Yeah, and here I was trying to escape my sisters cooking." The same expression.

"Gla...sses..."

"I'M. NOT. MY. GLASSES!" He finds a force that feels like a foot ram into his face, and blinks. His nose hurts like hell, but his senses feel more... how can he put it, clear?

*Blink*

"Is he awake, aru?"

*Blink*

"I doubt he isn't." The smell of smoke fills his nostrils, erasing the previous scent of death. The darkness slowly letting in a warm glow.

*Blink*

"I'm sorry, Gin-san!" Hands start to help him up, his back feels a sharp pain as he realizes he crashed through a wall.

*Blink*

"Are you awake, aru?" A pale hand waves in front of his face.

*Blink*

"Move back, you brat!" The hand is torn from his gaze only to become filled by the face of an old woman.

*Blink*

"Otose?" His eyes widen at realization of what just happened. Leaning forward and cupping his face he collects himself in deep, even breaths.

"He's awake." Everyone sighs at the woman's statement.

"You okay?" Kagura hops next to Otose, ignoring her earlier demand. The samurai looks at her with his usual apathetic face and gives a nod. Looking around he tries to access the damage.

"Don't worry, it's only a busted wall." Otose says, his vein twitches in anger.

"Only a busted wall! _Only_! It's only that to you cause _you _don't have to fix it!" The lazy samurai exclaimed in anger as if his earlier episode never happened.

"And you are?" Time froze as the peered into each others eyes. Like _hell _he was going to fix it. He turned his head to the two teens, sighing he closes his eyes.

"What happened." Opening his eyes again he stares at Shinpachi.

"Well..." the air was tense as Shinpachi continued.

Apparently he had fallen asleep on the couch, and as soon as he- as Kagura put it- 'struggled to stand', he began making noise. Much to their annoyance they ignored it until he yelled.

"You screamed the name Shouyo and that got us up." They went on talking how they watched their boss sit for a few seconds before standing up and holding his hand as if a sword were in it. He had taken a few steps forward before stopping at some point, shaking.

"You swiped your hand in an upward-slash as if cutting something with a sword." Giving Kagura an annoyed glance, Shinpachi continues.

"After that you just... collapsed." Kagura nodded, but when he stopped she picked up after him.

"You began screaming out about something. But... we, well I, didn't hear it. When you kept on shouting we started saying your name. We knew something was wrong but... yeah." They all drifted to the couches to continue their story.

"When I heard you and them scream I came up, and realized what was happening. You fell against the wall we just destroyed, sitting there where I imagine was the graveyard, if i'm not mistaken my voice took you there." She took a drag from her cigarette,"Then you started talking, reacting to the present world."

"Then you recognized Glasses over here-" Kagura spoke up.

"I'M NOT GLASSES! Why did you only know me as glasses! Was it on purpose?! Is that all I am to you!?" The boy fumed, being ignored by the other three.

"So..." He sat for a moment, then smiled. "I'm gonna go get my JUMP." And he left, just like that. Leaving the trio (plus one dog) in silence, shadows cast over all of their faces (minus the dogs).

"He just left." Shinpachi stated, vein twitching in anger.

"Lets go get him!" Kagura stood, only to be forced back down by a certain old woman.

"Leave him be, he probably expects me to explain to you what just happened." The two looked at each other, then nodded.

"So, it has happened before, correct." She nodded.

"Hmm? What is it, aru?" The old womens vein twitched in anger.

"That's where I'm getting to." She takes another drag. "You already know he's a war veteran, the Shiroyasha, to be exact. Well, his life was completely morphed by the war between Amanto and samurai. As a young boy he was orphaned... somehow, and ended up surviving by teaching himself how to use a sword."

"Whoa, deep." Sougo stands at the door next to Hijikata who is to busy with a smoke. Behind them, Kondo stands with anime-tears streaming down his face at the story.

"Brats... Let me continue!" Otose takes another drag, vein twitching. "Any way, after sometime of living like that, Gintoki was found by his future sensei, Yoshida Shouyo."

"Oh, that's the name he... called." Shinpachi says, his eyes widening in realization. _His future sensei..._

"The one he killed?" Hijikata voices his own thought. Otose nods.

"After some time at the dojo, the Naraku were told a rumor that his sensei was training threats to the future of Edo. So, they do the thing they do best." A gasp is heard as Shinpachis older sister comes in the door with Kagyuu beside her. Hearing the story continue.

"IS THIS GONNA BE LIKE LAST TIME?! Lock the door!" Hijikata shouts out, much to Sougos amusement.

"If you want it to stop, I could just kill you now an take position as the new Vice Commander." He lifts a sword to the mans throat, much to his annoyance.

"NO, dammit!" He screams back at the teen.

"Please, be quiet." Otae says with her usual smile, cracking her knuckles and vein twitching in anger.

"Y-yes ma'am..." Hijikata... and everyone else sweatdrops. _**I am so~ glad I'm not there.**_

"May I continue?" Otose says, unaffected by Otae's 'threat'.

"Yes please." Shinpachi nods, trying to ignore her sisters death gaze.

"As I was saying, the Naraku took Shouyo away. Gintoki was there but... he couldn't stop it. He was brutally beaten and held back by the mens spears as they took his sensei away." She pauses, but refrains from taking more smoke. "So, upon being taken, Shouyo makes Gintoki a promise. He said;'Protect everyone for me until I come back, it's a promise.'... it went along those lines."

"Huh? When did the party start? All the strawberry milk is MINE!" A familiar voice-_**You know who it is- **_comes in. Otose takes a drag.

"I was telling them what you wanted me to."

"More like my life story. I didn't want you to say anything anyway. Now all you uninvited guests, out. Of. My. House." They all stare at him in disbelief as if it isn't his house.

"No. We're hearing the rest of the story." Hijikata says, about to take another drag, but before he can the white stick is torn from his fingers and smashed into the wall. Everyone stares at the permed man, whose eyes are hidden by his bangs in a silent fury.

"Out." They listen this time. First Hijikata, followed by Kondo. Sougo stops at the door and looks at 'boss', before shaking his head and leaving, too. Then goes Kagyuu followed by Otae, who stops at the door as Sougo did.

"You know, we just want to help... as your friends." She says, her face holding a gloom it normally wouldn't. Then Otose is the only one left_**- because for some reason they don't think Shinpachi and Kagura count as guests-**_ she takes another drag.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Just get to the main part if you do..." He says, stretching his arms, eyes still downcast. He goes into his room and closes the door_**? **_behind him.

"Very well..." Otose looks at them. "As you can tell from the gist of it, he past was quiet... horrible." She looks at Gintokis bedroom before continuing. "So, he has these addictions he hasn't been able to enjoy lately, you know, his JUMP and sweets. He used to have these 'waking nightmares' all the time. Then he ate sugar and began reading JUMP and they soon stopped happening. He obviously hasn't been able to enjoy these... pleasures in quiet some time. So, if he wants his dumb JUMP and candy that makes him the brat he is, let him have it. Once a brat, always a brat, that'll never change."

The two understand her message and look at each other with a nod, before running out the door. Once they leave Otose goes and stands on the opposite side of Gintokis door.

"They really care about you."

*silence*

"You should let them in."

"..." She takes another drag.

"Just tell them."

"I don't need their pity."

"They won't give you any."

"They all-" The angry old women quickly cuts him off.

"You should know them well by now. You'll always be their Gin-san and nothing could change that. Just tell them and the only thing that'll change is that they won't ask anymore."

"If I do that I'm gonna have to tell all of them."

"So?" A heavy sigh was heard from the other side of the door.

"Fine, fine..." The screen vibrates with a 'thump' and the old women assumes he was sitting against it, leaning his head back onto the delicate surface. "I wonder..." he begins, the bartender listening intently. "If Katsura joined Takasugi because I killed sensei. If he was planning to end me the entire time and sees this as his chance... they both know me. The extent of my ability, my strengths... my weaknesses. It's only a matter of time before my lights go out." Silence. The older of the two then grins and speaks up.

"Well, the lights may be on, but no body's home."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He yells, but doesn't leave the room. _Brat..._

"You know, we- your friends- will protect you. We don't care what you did or why, but they won't let you die. Especially your two brats." The adults chuckle, knowing the truth of the words.

"Yes, I guess you're right-" He begins to admit but is cut off when the door blasts open- no, more appropriately, blasts _off_- and in comes the two aforementioned 'brats'.

"GIN-SAAAANNNN" Kagura shouts, the said man slamming his own door open.

"SHUT-" he begins but a bag is thrown into his face, knocking him down.

"Here's your stupid JUMP." She growls, staring at him as he opens the bag to see this weeks edition.

"Listen," Shinpachi comes in, a box of chocolate in his hand. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to..."

"Just be our dead-fish eyed Gin-san!" Kagura finishes, getting the gist of what the teen boy had meant to say.

"Very well." The silver-haired man sits up on the wall, taking the manga out. "First thing I'll do is-" he throws the book at Shinpachis face who flies into the wall behind him,"GET THE RIGHT TYPE! THIS IS AKAMARU! A-KA-MA-RU!" Shinpachi sits up, a growl forming in his mouth.

"why'd we bother worrying about you!" He hisses out, calming down,"You're always the Gin-san we know through it all."

**Authors Note: Awww~! All this serious stuff though... ugh! I wanna get back to plain-old, dumb Gin-san! With his cool samurai, Shiroyasha shit! Lets see that happen... even though I'm the one typing it... Lol. Thanks for reading and~ btdubs, I live off of reviews. Makes me think you might **_**actually **_**care. It may push me to completing and publishing more often than not. Just a heads-up, criticize me and REVIEW! Thanks for reading, til next time! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: War Is No Joke, and Neither is Destroying a Permed-Man's Parfait!**

**Authors Note: Okay, I typed this entire thing last night. It's minimum length (11 KB). I've had no time to type this week, plus I've been working on a tonna different fanfics and lost my motivation... for seven days. So dumb, I know. P.S. The title has no connection to this chapter.**

It was another day of training for Gintoki and his pupil samurai. Shinpachi had grown a lot strength wise, easing his way to the top in ranking battles. Kagura... well, she's Kagura. That's enough to prove her worth.

Gintoki had been pushing these people to they mental and physical limits. Telling them to save their hatred and energy for another time, which they did. And~ right now is that time.

"Oi! Listen up!" They ignore him, which makes a vein pop in anger,"YOU BRATS! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" They scurry over to him, not willing to face the silver samurai's wrath if they disobeyed.

"Yes, boss?" The sadist tilts his head in wonder at the Yorozuya leader.

"I'm gonna do another large sparing game." Kagura gives him a death stare and he gets covered in cold sweat,"It will not be to prepare for the Harusame though." He gives a sadistic grin,"but for the samurai."

The group looks at each other. Any one of them could be the main spar-er. Who was this demon going to choose?

"Hurry up, sugar-freak." Hijikata takes a drag of his cigarette.

"You wanna go, mayo-lover!" They butt heads, and the crowd sweatdrops as the two forget about the important announcement.

"Gin-san," Shinpachi coughs, getting the said mans attention,"Continue?" The person looks at the crowd and gives a nervous smile and wave, before leaving the smokers side.

"Anyway, you'll be sparing with me this time." an uproar is created as people who don't know him well enough think he's putting himself above them.

"Do you think you're so strong?!"

"Just because you fought in the war doesn't mean I can't beat you!"

"Shiroyasha my ass! Come at me!" At these he gets another vein in anger.

"Who said that! Say it to my face!" He launches into the crowd, pulling out the selected three who had spoken. All having a good build and exceptional sword skills known through the camp. "Lets see what you got." He throws them to the other side of the 'arena', his face serious.

"All three of us? At the same time?" One asks.

"I don't care." Gintoki picks his nose lazily, his half-lidded eyes staring at them tiredly. One steps up, training sword in his grasp. "Use this." The metal sword is tossed to him, shocking the entire crowd.

"You _want _me to kill you?"

"You can't," He cocks his head,"You also need to get used to a real sword. How it weighs, how you'll use it. What it feels like to use it. Stuff like that." Everyone who had known Gintoki before this was aghast by how _wise _he sounds.

"Thinking all high-and-mighty! I'll end you right here!" The person launches, thinking they'll be just fine. The sword throws them off balance as Gintoki knew it would. As they lean just slightly to their left, the shiroyasha kicks the side of their head with his right foot, making him fly far into the crowd.

"You don't plan on going into war like that, do you?"

"S-shut up! I haven't held a sword before, only training ones!" Gintoki smirks.

"There's no difference." He crosses his arms,"You need to know how to adapt to a new weapon, you don't honestly think that the entire time you'll be using the same sword, do you?" The man gets back up and rushes towards Gintoki, only for the said man to smash the left side of his head with his bokuto, making him fly right. Unconcious before landing.

The next man comes up, and Gintoki gives the sword a kick in his direction. Shakily, he takes it and makes a stance as he faces the man. The Shinsengumi and veterans leave the battle ground, where the samurai obliterates his opponents.

"So," Hijikata starts a conversation with a random veteran,"What do you know about Gin-the Shiroyasha?" This freezes everyone in the room. Someone _**Gajeel, quite regretful on naming him that... oh well.**_ Steps up to the challenge of answering the question.

"Not much to tell," he begins,"You guys must know him well, so you know he loves his comrades to death- and that should be taken seriously. He's... a sweet-lover, and loyal when the time arises... and lets not forget he couldn't give less of a damn about other peoples opinions."

"Ah, we talking about mayo-lover right here?" A familiar voice speaks and everyone turns to see an exahusted, permed samurai.

"Hmm? I defeated them without breaking a sweat. Is Gin-san weak, aru?"

"Don't compare me to your Yato self! And they're stronger than when they fought you!" He screams at her, taking a seat between the two youths.

"Ah, Shiroyasha-sama, how's the training going?" A veteran asks, and the Shinsengumi plus the Yorozuya see how the old nickname unnerves him.

"They're doing better than you did, if that's what you're asking." He scoffs, picking his nose as he watches the persons face change to that of anger.

"No wonder Katsura left." He mutters, before leaving the room. Gintoki's bangs cast a shadow over his eyes as the person passes him. After a moment, fear envelopes everyone in the room as they feel a deathly aura consume the atmosphere.

"G-Gin-san?" Shinpachi turns to the person next to him.

"Sougo," he says, getting up. Wearing a steel expression the crimson eyes stare at the teen,"Fight me."

"You sure, Danna? I won't go easy on you." He gives a sadistic smile.

"Bring it." The smile is returned, and as Sougo goes for his black sword, Gintoki unsheathes his white one. Anyone would've thought it normal if gasps didn't erupt from the veterans in the room.

"What's so special about him using a sword?" Shinpachi whispers to Gajeel.

"It's not about him using a sword. He's using the _white one_. The one he killed his own master with. He doesn't do the unless there's a reason or he's _extremely _pissed." Shinpachi's eyes widen at this, and he turns back to look at his boss. With cruel eyes, and unmasked blood-lust. _The sword he killed his sensei with..._

"Lets go, Danna. I've been dying to test my sword against yours." _**I've been dying to see a battle between you guys, too.**_

"...You're about to type it... You have it planned, right, Narrator-san?" Shinpachi speaks out to me. _**Oh, I know. I do... I do, mwahahaha-**_

"Wait. No, you're doing this like last chapter, aren't you." Gintoki crosses his arms. _**...Maybe... **_"Is this battle gonna happen?" _**Maybe... or-**_

"Or what?" Now Hijikata was in this, I mean, come on. Dumb narrator intrusions! _**I think I'm insulting myself... But, or something might happen, like-**_

An explosion shakes the ground and everyone gets up, rushing from the building, cursing at their story narrator as if she is inhumane... _**YOU JERRRKKKKSSSSSSS!**_

"Everyone, up!" Gintoki orders the unconscious to awaken. "Now!" They do as the man says, and come to him. Everyone scared about the explosion earlier,"Follow us. Don't lag behind, you can do that, right?" They all nod together, and follow the figure that disappears into the forest. After a long time of running without break, they finally stop at Gintoki's command.

"What-the-hell?!" They gasp, and Gintoki looks around before sighing with a smile.

"Well, I say good job at that." They all pause and look at each other.

"Was it a drill!"

"What the fuck?!" They begin screaming out.

"No... it wasn't a drill, or at least a planned one. It was a warning from Zura." Everyone stares at the man,"We have littler time left. So, time to assign samurai sections!" He claps his hands+ "The leads will be; Gajeel and Aki, Kondou and Hijikata, Miranda and A.J., Tatsuma and of course, me." Then he searches through the crowd, assigning the restless people to their leaders. Gintoki himself gets Kagura, Shinpachi, and many others. Kondou and Hijikata the Shinsengumi. Everyone else gets... everyone else.

"So, why am I not the boss with Kondou. If I kill Hijikata will I be the new vice?" _**You can guess who said that~ moving on; **_Hijikata glares at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning his attention to the permed man.

"So, what now?"

"Well, I did basic training, but everyone leads differently. So, now that you have your section leader, you will train under them." Everyone gives a sigh of relief, except the people who are under Gintoki.

"So, where do we go now?" Gintoki turns to the direction that a black pillar of smoke rises from, hiding the moon behind it.

"We can't go back." Crossing his arms, Tatsuma goes up to him and whispers into his ear. A smile spreads across his face as he turns to Shinpachi. "Follow us." And they do.

Finally at their destination, Gintoki reaches the gates.

"Now, behind this door is a monster, you be good. And if she tries to feed you... good luck." Upon finishing a layer of cold sweat covers him as he feels a presence behind him.

"Who are you talking about, Gin-san?" A smiling, dark-haired woman stands behind him. A vein of anger on her fist as she cracks her knuckles.

"N-no one..." He puts on a fake smile, sweat pooling from his pores.

"Well, introduce me to your friends." Moans of protest erupt as they argue that they are his friends.

"I actually have a favor to ask." He steps up to her, resting one hand in his kimono.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's so short... Anyway, I might release the Fairy Tail FF. soon, or~ save them for later. Dunno. If you want me to release a Fairy Tail FF then put it in a review or something... I have so many other FF on this computer. If I end up releasing a third **_**in progress **_**FF, then I'll release them in a cycle...Anyway, it's your choice. Thanks for reading, please review! Til next time, see ya! (Oh, and I need O.C. names. Pweeeaaaaasssseeeeeeeeeeee!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: A Female and a Demon are the Same Thing in Our World**

**Authors Note: Jeez... I've had no time whatsoever to type this. Teachers love cramming **_**all **_**of their test in the last few days before break... yay. Not to mention I was late everyday. Didn't help, nope. Not at all. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy! (BTDubs, Guest, thanks for the heads-up. I mess it up all~ the time)**

The meeting with Shinpachi's older sister went rather well... sort of. Gintoki had assigned Hijikata to watch Kondou, who had failed because of Sougo assisting the commander. Otae kept her smile the entire time, but blew up at the mention of her brother planning to go to war- without her.

Otherwise, she allowed them to stay... for now. And was even _***Cough*' **_nice_**'*Cough***_enough to cook them a meal. Which a selected few were smart enough to escape... for a small amount of time.

Needless to say, the samurai had the next day off of training, collecting their insides from the food they had been treated to.

"W-why did you choose this place?" Someone moaned, everyone gave a noise in agreement. Gintoki stared at the males that he shared the room with, unable to hold a serious face.

"Well... In war the food doesn't always taste good. So it's always good to have a steel stomach." The veterans gave nods, but their faces being slightly twisted. If this was to make their stomachs harder, this was a bit _too _much. "Plus, it was the only place to go. This thing's built like a fortress. Trust me, no one's getting in or out, I know for sure." Everyone sweatdrops at this, not wanting to know how the samurai was positive on this subject.

The day went by quickly, and soon the smell of smoke drifted into their room.

"Gintoki-sama... Is that...?" Someone says as they try to get up, upon smelling the 'eggs'. Gintoki looks at the samurai, his dead-fish eyes boring into the others.

"Just Gintoki is fine. Or Gin-san." The person nods and the perm-head forces himself to sit up, leaning his back against the wall. "I'll go... fix this." He sighs before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

The smell of smoke soon disappeared along with everyone's worry. After some time, the smell of REAL food found its way into the samurai's noses. Kagura and Shinpachi turn to each other with a knowing smile.

"Gin-san's cooking!" The Yato laughs, clapping her hands together in joy. Everyone turns to her with looks of shock and confusion.

"Sugar-freak?" Hijikata scoffs,"There's no way that idiot can make anything good."

"Wait! So we won't eat Otae's _amazing _food?" Kondo woke up, and everyone sweatdrops at his question. Suddenly, a vast amount of the samurai jump him.

"You dumbass!"

"No one wants to eat that!"

"SHADDUP!"

"W-what? Why me!" Kondo wails from beneath their fists. Anime tears rolling down his eyes as he holds his arms up over his head. Hijikata closes his eyes, a forehead vein twitching.

"Shut..." he begins, opening his eyes to look at the pile,"THE FUCK UP!" He yells, silencing the one-sided duel.

"Thank you, toshhi!" He crawls to the said man on his knees, tears streaming down his face. The smoker puts the said thing in his mouth, closing his eyes so his boss doesn't see him roll his eyes. _He is such an idiot..._

Footsteps are soon heard nearing the door, followed by the smell of appetizing food... followed by the smell of pure hellish treats.

"Oi! Listen up!" Gintoki kicks open the door, holding a tray of food piled on food. Very _good _looking food. Then Otae comes in behind him with her own tray of... eggs?

"Hello, did you all have a nice nap?" Otae smiles, sending chills down all of their spines.

"Everyone in my section gets to start today." Gintoki states,"Everyone else, listen to your section leaders. Now, lets go." Kagura and Shinpachi are the first to follow, and everyone else somewhat greedily for the food he carries.

Outside Gintoki sets down two trays of food, then turns to the crowd trailing behind him. They look eagerly at them until they realize, only _one _is edible. The other holds Otaes' share of cooking _**if you can even call it that.**_

"Narrator-san, what's that supposed to mean?" She gives her smile, while cracking her knuckles. _**SHE-DEMON! Back away! **_

"That's not a smart move, Narrator." Gintoki advises, his body covered in cold sweat. _**Haha! Well, she can't touch me-**_

"I'm sorry, what?" Otae smiles, the Narrator _***me* **_begins to sweat at the sight of a cracked computer screen.

"You need to do some major back peddling." Some random samurai states. _**S-shaddup! How the hell did a story character crack my computer screen! You're words dammit! **__I'm telling you, she isn't human. _Gintoki thinks, to make sure the monster cannot hear him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Gintoki?" He turns to the angered women, sweating profusely. _Shit! You can hear my goddamn thoughts?! _"Well, I'm reading the story."

"On what, aru?" Kagura asks, looking around the women for a device.

"The screen she's typing on." Everyone sweatdrops.

"THE HELL!"

"How?" _**Dammit! Nowhere's safe! Run for you're-**_

"That's not nice, narrator-san." Anime tears roll down the narrators face at the sight of a nearly completely destroyed screen.

"Wait, so now the narrator is a character in the story?" Shinpachi asks, looking around.

"Well, she just narrates, it's allowed as long as the job's done." Gintoki replies, crossing his arms and nodding as if agreeing with himself. _**G-get back to training. And O-Anue! Thank you for the food, you're such a god given angel.**_

"Thank-you, Narrator-san." She bows- to nowhere- before leaving the samurai to their training. _**...Devil spawn. Thank god women aren't like that here...**_

"Don't let her hear you." Shinpachi dead-pans, then turns back to his boss. _**SHUSH! Ssssshhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Continue the story, pretend I'm not even here!**_

"Done." Kagura monotones, and turns to Gintoki. _**...It wasn't even hard... I see how it is...**_

"Okay..." Gintoki sweatdrops at the spectacle before him. "Today we're going to do a little game. I'm going to hide the food in balls like these." Holds up a poke-ball,"they'll be hidden around here. You are to find _one _and bring it back here. Plain and simple."

"Umm... why?" A samurai asks.

"Because then you won't fight over the food. We don't have enough of mine so whatever you get, you eat." Everyone turns their head to the burnt eggs behind him. Praying they won't find 'it' in their ball. Gintoki dismisses his company as he fills the many balls with food. Many of the samurai try to follow him, to find where they go, all of them ending up in traps he purposely passed so they'd get stuck.

"Aargh!"

"Dammit!"

"Ouch!"

"FOOD" The screams of the fallen fill the air, making everyone else sweatdrop for the people in Gintokis section. Finally, when all the balls were hidden, Gintoki released the people to go find them. While he went to the traps that others fell into.

"What do we have here?" He sits at the edge of one of the pits he had fallen in himself once. With spikes at the bottom, three samurai holding themselves above them. "I have your share right here." He gives a small smile, holding up three balls. "You must give Otae your thanks for making it."

The samurai tried to drop themselves onto the spikes, preferring death over _her _food. But Gintoki pulled them up and forced the balls into their hands. This was how it was for the other five he found in their own traps. He got the same reaction each time.

Finally, everyone had either found or retrieved their balls, and Gintoki holding his own. People were deciding whether or not they wanted to trade with another, in case either had the womans' food. At the moment they'd prefer _anything _over the she-devils offering. Especially a silver-haired cooks dish.

"Well... here goes nothing." Someone sighs, popping open their ball. They had the edible food, and upon noticing this fact they scurried away as other began to open theirs. Groans could be heard as people noticed what they got, while others cheered a bit to enthusiastically... to people who hadn't had Otae's cooking before.

"There must be a mistake. Gin-san wouldn't give me this, aru." Kagura says, noticing her ball wasn't her bosses food, but rather burnt eggs. Shinpachi had opened his at the same time, and had gotten Gintokis dish. "Glasses here doesn't need a dish like that, why'd he get it, aru?"

"Because he found it." Gintoki dead-panned, still not opening his ball.

"Bastaaaarrrrrrd!" Kagura screams, jumping on unsuspecting Megan. They tumble in a one-sided duel and Gintoki finally pops his poke ball open. Taking a peak at its contents he closes it straight away, a sheet of cold sweat covering his skin.

"No, nonononononono. Nope, I didn't make a mistake." He says to himself.

"Is everything alright, Gin-sama?" Gajeel comes up to him, confused at his fearful posture.

"N-nothing. What do you need?"

"I came on behalf of my section to tell you your cooking was fantastic." He says, giving a small bow. Gintoki nods and the person goes away, glaring down at the ball someone else walks up to him.

"Hey-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!" He screams, throwing the ball at the mans surprised face. It opens on impact, spraying the dark matter all over his face. He passed out almost immediately. Everyone who had seen the spectacle soon turned away as Gintoki's gaze scanned the crowd.

"Gin-san!" Kagura yells with a smile on her face, swinging a poke ball above her head. Shinpachi coming up behind her, holding his own poke ball.

"Oh, Shinpachi. Your glasses." Some random dude points out, making Kagura and Gintoki analyze the said item.

"NOOOO! I'm sorry Glasses-san!" Kagura cries, snatching the item from Shinpachis' hands. Racing over to Gintoki with tears in her eyes, the Yato continues,"We need help, Gin-san! Save glasses!" Looking at the cracked lenses then back to the girl, he takes the main attribute of his employee.

"Kagura... It's to late."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She over dramatically screams, mourning for the loss,"But now all we have is generic-looking Shinpachi! We'll lose him in a crowd easily!"

"I have an idea." Gintoki gets up and puts a large poke ball on top of the teens head.

"Ah! But this might work, aru." She places two ontop of his head.

"But then you have to do this." In response he places a stick on the head.

"Why?"

"You just have to." Finally having enough of whatever it is they're doing, Shinpachi grabs the creation and throws it on the ground.

"I'm not that generic, dammit! You've known me long enough, how'd you lose me in a crowd! Why do I need _anything_!? You bastards."

"Ah! Shinpachi, where'd you go!?" Kagura exclaims, shouting out frantically.

"Shin~pa~chi~" Gintoki calls, cupping a hand around his mouth to make his voice louder.

"You..." Shinpachi revs up a fist,"BASTARDS!" And soon they were sent flying into the wall of his home. Cracking it in the process.

"Oh, who damaged the dojo?" Otae comes out upon hearing the wall cracking. Seeing her brothers stance and the two body prints in the wall, bodies below them. She cracks her fist, a vein popping out, and turns to the three. "You know, the rent for this place is hard to keep up with. So I'm not to up for repairing, too."

Screams filled the air that day. And at night the sound of construction, for the she-demon had made them rebuild the _entire _wall, not just the crack. That night, all but two slept. Two powerful war veterans, renowned and rising once again. A merchant and a demon, laying on the roof of the dojo.

"We're going back into it." Tatsuma starts.

"War."

"Do you think they'll be ready for it when it comes?"

"Is it possible to be completely ready for it?" At this both men chuckle, no. It's impossible.

"What do you think Takasugi is planning?" Gintoki shakes his head, before stopping and looking up at the stars.

"I... think he just wants my head." The other man didn't object, after all, he was thinking the same thing.

"And what about after that?" Gintoki turns to him with a raised brow,"I mean if he achieved that."

"Destruction of Edo. That doesn't mean the shoguns head, but... yeah. He wants to see it burn." The stay silent after that, not knowing whats to say and not wanting to continue.

"I'm gonna ask again. After this is over, come to the stars with me." Gintoki turns to him.

"You know my answer. I'm here to keep you from falling back... and to keep this world from eating all of _my _sweets." The other man chuckles at this, and they go silent once more.

"Get some sleep tonight." Tatsuma says before hopping off the roof and heading to his resting place. Gintoki dozing off right where he lay, neither noticing five eavesdroppers. Three Shinsengumi, two Yorozuya, watching their conversation before going to sleep in their respective areas. The two Yorozuya stealing a spot next to their boss who allows them to stay.

**Authors Note: I am so, sososososososososo so~ sorry! I didn't upload last week, but there's an explanation. I was able to type some of the chapter, but my computer died. I didn't have my charger because it was at my moms from Friday to Thursday. So I finally finished typing this chapter Saturday night, and uploaded it today. BTDubs, I might upload another chap. of a different fic to make up for last week. Thanks for being patient... if you were. Or you were extremely pissed at me, sorry bout that. Please review... even if it's that of hatred. Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it, even if I won't directly be like; thanks (your name). Til next time, see ya! (don't ask about the poke ball thing... it just popped in my head)**


End file.
